Ciel Phantomhive's Stupid Coronation
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Ciel is bed-ridden with a broken leg and a sense of the flu and pissed off at the dozens of Princesses trying to make a move on Prince Sebastian, his soon-to-be fiance. Sebastian must find a way to get the girls out of the castle before someone discovers the engagement or Ciel decides he's done. Sequel to If the Ring Fits.
1. The Beginning of the Jealous Fangirls

**Guess who's back?!**

**-Sound of Applause and Cheers-**

**That's right! I have 275 reviews on If the Ring Fits ! **

**The 275th Reviewer was **Screaming-Fires

**She sent me her review with PM with a few ideas so I counted it as a review! :D  
**

**Ciel: So, you're back?**

**Yes! And I have fresh ideas! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this new story! Also, I'm doing songs instead of poems from now on! It's very difficult to find new poems so here ya go!**

_**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time **_  
_**And every creature lends themself to change your state of mind **_  
_**And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill **_  
_**Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels **_  
_**To stand outside your virtue **_  
_**No one can ever hurt you **_  
_**Or so they say** _

_**...**_

_**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain **_  
_**And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain **_  
_**And through the looking glass we see shes painfully returned **_  
_**But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern **_  
_**You see there's no real ending **_  
_**It's only the beginning **_  
_**Come out and play** _

**Her Name is Alice BY: Shinedown**

**I was reading the manga of Pandora Hearts and I saw the AMV of the song and I've been watching PewDiePie play Alive: Madness Returns so...yeah. YES, I'M PART OF THE BRO ARMY, DON'T JUDGE ME! BRO FIST TO MY FELLOW BROS!  
**

**I made this as long as I could but I got bored with the chapter so here ya go! :D**

**Hope you enjoy it, my kittens~**

**Also the reason why Ciel and Sebastian are really quiet is because they just read my recent tweet on Twitter and are wondering what I did to send my brother to the hospital. Tee-Hee!**

**Ciel: She's insane.**

**Yep!**

**Read and Review, My Precious kittens!**

Ciel purred as he woke up, smiling softly, feeling the warmth of someone next to him. His eyelashes that hid his eyes so well slowly fluttered up to reveal his sapphire blue eyes. He blinked a few times in the bright light from the window that was uncovered. He turned his head, looking up at the pale face that was so close to his own. He felt his bangs move from the air of breath coming from the man who he had slept with overnight.

Sebastian Michaelis, Prince of the Land of Mich,**[1]** was holding the now new Earl of Phantomhive in the large bed. Ciel noticed he wasn't in his own room and his memories of the night before flashed quickly over him and he blushed at his behavior.

Last night, Ciel had a God awful nightmare that sent him screaming awake and waking up nearly everyone in the castle. Luckily, Sebastian was still awake and came into his room to calm down the youngster. He fixed Ciel a cup of warm milk with honey and a dash of sugar and he led Ciel back into Sebastian's room to spend the night.

Ciel frowned. That had been the third nightmare this week and it seemed to be getting worse. He had hoped to have gotten over the ordeal quickly when Angela was killed by Ciel's own hand. Ciel even had the pistol he used in a drawer in his room, just in case. Of course, he needed to buy more bullets.

Ciel sighed, snuggling into Sebastian's nightshirt, inhaling the sweet scent of the man. He pressed his ear against Sebastian's chest, listening to the slow heartbeat of the Prince. He moved his left hand closer to his line of sight. The ring Sebastian had given to him laid on his thumb and he shut his eyes with a smile.

"...Ciel..." Sebastian breathed, snuggling closer to Ciel in his sleep and buried his face in Ciel's hair. Ciel let out a soft gasp and smiled gently. He snuggled into Sebastian's chest more and breathed in the scent of the Prince again, sighing softly.

_CRASH!_

"_Where is he? Where is the Prince?!" _Ciel bolted up in the bed, Sebastian quickly following his example.

"W-What the heck?" Ciel questioned, his eyes widening. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It can't be anything big, especially if they have to call me. Stay here, I'll check it out." Sebastian said, throwing the covers back slightly and got out of the bed, picking up his robe as he went and went to his bedroom door. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

"_SEBASTIAN-CHAN!" _Female voices screamed loudly before Sebastian slammed the door shut and locked it and put his back against it as the door was banged on.

"What? Were those demons?" Ciel asked, fixing his nightgown as he stood up on his knees at the end of the bed.

"No...worse. So much worse. Those were princess from other kingdoms. Damn it..." Sebastian hissed. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know. I thought Princess and Princes are supposed to act prim and proper and don't destroy things to get to their love interest!" Ciel said, putting his legs over the side of the bed. Wrapped around his right leg was a large cast that maybe a dozen people had either wrote something or drew on. Ciel wore a short night-gown that went only a bit down his thighs and black and white stripped thigh socks on his left leg.

"Usually but I'm a special case."

"Good point."

"I don't know what to do...We can't get out and if I take a step out of this room, I'll probably get ripped to shreds." Sebastian said, sighing.

"We could try the window." Ciel shrugged, pointing to the window.

"Ciel, we're five floors above the ground."

"Didn't Dark give you some of his powers like Pure left me some?"

"Yes, but I never tested them and I rather not end up killing both of us by jumping out a window." Sebastian sighed out.

"Hand me my robe, please." Ciel said, pointing the robe on Sebastian's chair. Sebastian walked over, picking it up and tossing it over to him.

"We could..." Ciel mumbled thinking as he leaned on his left leg and tied the robe tightly around his body. "We could tie the bed sheets together and tie them to the bedpost and lower ourselves down to the ground?"**[2]**

"I don't think they will reach the bottom. I don't have many sheets."

"Oh right, because you're practically a furnace now." Ciel muttered. "I'm not even suppose to be in here! Madam Red will freak if she finds out about this!" Ciel hissed. He stood up, leaning on his left leg and his hand on the bed post.

"_LADIES, BREAKFAST!" _

_"YAY FOOD!"_ Many girls cried out, heels and shoes clanking down the hall.

"Well, that's one way." Ciel said.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room while most of them are eating." Sebastian said, walking over and picking up the boy. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around his waist, sighing softly. Sebastian gripped Ciel's bottom and smiled at the boy.

"You're using this position as an excuse to touch my butt, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Pervert." Ciel mumbled, putting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Heh." Sebastian chuckled lightly. Sebastian walked over to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it to peek out.

"Good, no girls." Sebastian sighed out in relief.

"Great! Now, let's hurry!" Ciel said. "Before they finish! I rather not get murdered by a bunch of princesses."

"The feeling is mutual, Ciel." Sebastian laughed.

"Nng!" Ciel suddenly groaned out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into the hallway.

"Let...Let go of the grip on my butt...it's going to leave a bruise." Ciel hissed.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Sebastian pulled Ciel's legs from his waist and put the bottom of his knees in his hand and he had his other hand on Ciel's back. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." Ciel said softly, sighing lightly.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian froze at the voice, his face draining of color. He slowly turned around, glancing at the owner of the female voice. Ciel glanced as well and his eyes widen slightly at the sight of a girl.

"Victoria!" Sebastian said, turning all the way around quicker than a whip.

A young girl, about Sebastian's age stood there before the duo, wearing a red and black lacy dress. She had black leather gloves that went to her elbows and she hid her face behind a red, black, and white fan. She had silver hair and dark blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sebastian." She greeted, her mouth hidden by the fan. She curtsied at her greeting and her eyes softened. Ciel just stared, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

"Um..G-Good morning, Princess Victoria."**[3]** Sebastian greeted, bowing slightly with Ciel still in his arms. Ciel felt himself almost fall from Sebastian's arms and he tightened the grip around his neck.

"Who is this?" Ciel's eyes darted to Sebastian's, their eyes clashing.

"He's the Earl Phantomhive. " Sebastian said, looking back at Victoria.

"Oh...he's a bit young." She said softly.

"My father's gone and I was in line to replace him." Ciel answered slowly, his breathing becoming harder.

"So why are you in the Prince's arms?" Victoria asked, her eyes flashing. "And more importantly, why are you here in the palace."

"Er..." Ciel swallowed nervously.

"He's been injured recently as you can see and I invited him here so our doctors could watch him. He's been prone to get sick a lot and the people who he lives with don't know much about medicine. We were discussing things in my bedroom about an event that will be held soon and he suddenly became faint and I took it upon myself to take him to his room." Sebastian answered.

"His family is very close to my own." Sebastian continued. He glanced at Ciel, noticing how pale the boy was getting.

"I see. How generous of you, Sebastian." Victoria said. "He is looking a bit pale. Is something upsetting you, dear?"

"I-I..." Ciel said, the world spinning around his sapphire eyes. He blinked twice and realized he was seeing double. "I think the...the Jimson weed is around again...and...I...I think I'm either going to be sick or I'm going to faint.." Ciel said softly.

"Oh dear...You've been around that awful flower? Now that you mention it, I'm not surprised. The Michaelis's seal is of the Angel's Trumpet." Victoria said, her fan closing and her small pretty mouth grinning. "Well, excuse me. I am going to get breakfast." She brushed past Sebastian, brushing herself against his arm and she walked down the hall. When she rounded the corner, Sebastian's eyes glowed the same shade and brightness he had when he and Dark were one.

"Damn it...what is she doing here?" Sebastian muttered.

"Sebastian...it's really hot..." Ciel whimpered, his head leaning back over Sebastian's arm. "Really, really hot..."

"Hm." Sebastian said, not listening to Ciel's whimper. Ciel sat up, looking up at the obviously dazed man.

"Sebastian?"

No answer.

"Sebastian, I want to go home and forget about you." Ciel said.

Still no answer.

"Sebastian...I-I...I think...I'm gonna faint.." Ciel panted, his face turning an unnatural color of white. "W-Wake up and...and.." Ciel went limp, his arms falling from Sebastian's neck and his head going back.

"Huh? Ciel?" Sebastian said, snapping out of his trance. "Ciel? Wake up! Ah, shit!" Sebastian jogged to the end of the hall and turning right. The second door he came to, he opened and walked in, shutting it with his foot. He ran over to the bed, placing Ciel on the covers but not under them. Ciel's breath was labored and hard, coming out in short pants. He was sweating heavily and he was very, very pale.

"S-Shit, Ciel. " Sebastian said, putting his hand against Ciel's head. He was freezing cold. His face was dreadfully pale and he was in a cold sweat. His breaths came out in gasps and he must be in the Nightmare Realm judging by the whimpers and the groans that were coming from his mouth.

"Wake up, Ciel!" Sebastian ordered, shaking the boy's shoulders slightly.

"...ah...no...run...no.." Ciel gasped out, his eyes scrunching and he withered in his faint sleep.

"Damn it." Sebastian muttered. "Madam Red will kill me if she finds out."

"DAMN STRAIGHT I WILL, BITCH! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO MEATLOAF!" Madam Red screeched out as the bedroom door slammed open, cracking violently against the stone wall. "I mean, what the Hell?! I've been gone for two days and you got my nephew sick and in the middle of a nightmare! Jeevas!"

"Look, I don't know what's going. Ciel was fine when he woke up but then he said he was feeling weird and then he fainted." Sebastian explained as Madam Red walked over to Ciel's bedside. She tossed her medical bag in the air, letting it float there. She dug through it, pulling out a thermometer and a few other things, letting them just drift in midair.

"Hmph. " Madam Red hummed, taking out her stethoscope and her glasses, putting them on. She placed the thermometer under Ciel's tongue and pressed them stethoscope against Ciel's chest. She listened for a moment before taking it out of her ears.

"His heart is beating pretty fast...what's causing this sudden sickness?" Madam Red mumbled. She felt under Ciel's chin with her fingers, feeling around the area. Ciel whimpered slightly, moving his head away from the hands.

"He hasn't had breakfast yet, so I'm not sure." Sebastian said. "Could it be something we had for dinner last night?"

"What'd he eat?"

"Well, he wanted chocolate cake as usual but we got him to eat some steak, some potatoes and some broccoli. Then he ate a whole cake before going to bed." Sebastian explained, thinking it over a bit.

"Was he complaining about his stomach before he went to bed?"

"Nothing that wasn't a compliment to the chef." Sebastian said. Madam Red mumbled something under her breath and took the thermometer from Ciel's mouth. She looked at the temperature and frowned.

"It's 104. He's really burning up." Madam Red said, letting out a sigh. She took a soaking wet wash cloth from her bag, placing it on Ciel's forehead. Ciel sighed lightly in content at the feeling but his face quickly scrunched up and he let out a cough.

"Open up, sweetie..." Madam Red said softly, forcing her nephew's mouth open. She shined a little light down his mouth, pushing down his tongue with a piece of flat wood. Madam Red stood up, tossing everything besides the wet wash cloth and the items she was wearing back into her bag.

"It seems Ciel has really caught a version of the flu. It's not strong and it isn't contagious. He needs bed rest, lots of it, lots of liquids, things like soup and chowder, and he may feel cold to you but he will be feeling the opposite. " Madam Red said, pushing her glasses back a bit with her finger.

"I see..." Sebastian sighed softly.

"He likes tomato soup, so give him some of that with some crackers. He might not want to drink water and other liquids but you'll have to make him. He may even have a few illusions that'll either freak him out or make him go into hysterics. Thank the lord this isn't continuous and deadly. And don't let him get out of bed unless he's going to the bathroom or lying on the couch. Don't let him out of this room." Madam Red ordered in a stern voice.

"Ah...uh..." Ciel gasped out, slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, Good. You're awake. How do you feel, dear?" Madam Red asked softly, stroking Ciel's cheek softly.

"..ah...hot...too...hot.." Ciel panted out. "Its so hot!" Ciel turned over onto his stomach, groaning.

"Be careful dear. Your leg is still broken." Madam Red said softly.

"Fuck...my leg...someone...cold bath...now.." Ciel whined out, his arms beating against the bed lightly as he shimmed himself to the edge of the bed. Madam Red and Sebastian watched as the boy promptly fell on the floor, face first, sat up slightly, then continued to crawl towards the bathroom. He was actually a fast crawler and closed the bathroom door and it was a mere few moments before they heard water running.

"Well then. There's Ciel for you. Always doing something he wants to do and never caring what the doctor orders. " Madam Red said. She turned to face Sebastian, her hands working fast as she began to toss her things back into her bag.

"Why are there more than two dozens princess on the property?" Madam Red asked. Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If I knew, I would be getting rid of them at the moment." Sebastian said, crossing his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

"I see. So it isn't your fault. Well, you better listen to me, Prince. If any of these girls upset my little Ciel...you better set them straight." Sebastian's eyes flashed the color of a demon and he smiled, sharp teeth peeking out.

"Don't you worry, Madam Red. There will be Hell to pay if Ciel is upset by anyone." Sebastian said, his tone calm and collective but also dark and promising.

"Good. I'll be making my leave. You best be getting dressed. Those princesses will be done with breakfast any minute."

**_SPLASH!_**

_"WHEE! THAT FEELS GOOD!" _Ciel's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Oh, and get him something to drink and eat. He's going to be hungry when he crawls out of there. " Madam Red said. "Bye bye!" She exploded into sparkles with a wink or two and she was gone, the sparkles flying everywhere.

"Oh lord..." Sebastian sighed out, brushing off some of the sparkles. He walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"_Yes?" _Ciel's yawning voice sounded from inside.

"Ciel, I'm going to go get dressed. You stay in there till I get back, okay?"

_"Don't you worry~...I'm not going anywhere for a long time." _Ciel sighed out. "_And this time I won't break the mirror! I covered it with a towel before I got in!" _

"Why do we keep putting a mirror in there if you keep breaking it?" Sebastian mumbled. "Alright. I'll be back soon." Sebastian said, louder so Ciel could hear.

"_Okay!"_

Sebastian sighed and walked briskly out of the boy's assigned bedroom, heading to his own to get dress...

* * *

Ciel sighed peacefully, his right leg hanging out of the tub and his upper torso almost completely under water. His lips were blue and his body was shivering but he was feeling different. He felt like he was in heaven.

He purred, stretching his body under water.

"I've gone numb." Ciel mumbled out, smiling lightly. "Damn it."

He shifted his shivering body to the right, his right leg going under the water only up to his knee.

"Ugly cast." Ciel snarled softly, looking at the blue and white cast around his leg. There were a couple of signed names on the cast, including Sebastian's, Alois's, Claude's, and Elizabeth's.

"Hm." Ciel mumbled, moving his shoulder, it slipping over the water as his neck cracked lightly.

_SLAM!__  
_

Ciel jumped, hearing the bedroom door slam open. Water splashed onto the floor in response to the jerk of his body and Ciel frowned.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called. No answer.

"Sebastian? Is that you? " Ciel called out again. Still no answer. Ciel frowned, swinging his left leg over the side of the tub with his right leg. He slowly got on his feet, grabbing a towel and leaned on his left leg, his hands gripping the sides of the tub.

"CIEL-KUN~!" A voice screamed, the bathroom door slamming opening. Ciel screamed back, flipping back into the tub.

"Oh...whoops." Alois said, Elizabeth biting her lip in embarrassment as they noticed Ciel's state.

"BLARG!" Ciel coughed out, sitting up in the tub, his knees hanging off the side of the tub. "ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MINDS?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Ciel screamed out.

Elizabeth and Alois scrambled for the bathroom door, then Alois jumped over Ciel's couch while Elizabeth hopped over his coffee table, scrambling for the bedroom door, knowing when Ciel would scream, Hell would follow.

The bedroom door slammed open, cracking against the wall even more before the blond duo could touch the door. A dark, forbidding aura erupted from the door.

"Oh...shit.." Alois squeed. "TAKE HER, SPARE ME!" Alois screamed, pushing Elizabeth in front of him.

"_**Grrrr...Leave...now."** _The dark creature demanded. Alois and Elizabeth scrambled past him, tripping over each other and the creature slammed the door shut.

Sebastian sighed, scratching his head as the aura retracted back into his body.

"Well, there's one of the powers." Sebastian mumbled as he held out some clothes he had held with him when he had heard Ciel's scream. He was wear black suspenders with a white open dress shirt. He began buttoning the shirt up, pulling on his black vest and then his black blazer.

"_Sebastian...I need your help...I can't get up.." _Sebastian chuckled and headed to the bathroom. Ciel was on the floor, having dragged himself out of the tub. He had at least covered his middle body with a towel. He was soaking wet and he was still shivering with blue lips.

"Don't laugh..." Ciel sighed, looking up at his smirking face.

"I can't help it. You're so cute.." Ciel pouted as Sebastian helped him on his feet.

"Is Nina coming soon?"

"She should be here any minute to help you with your clothes. " Sebastian said, letting Ciel use him to lean against as he led the boy to his bed. Ciel made sure to keep the towel around his waist, his cheeks dark red. Sebastian helped the boy onto the edge of the bed and smiled lightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still very hot though." Sebastian chuckled.

"Well you have a type of flu. Just get some rest." Sebastian said, moving aside Ciel's wet bangs and kissing his forehead. Ciel blushed darkly, pushing Sebastian away.

"Don't do that!" Ciel said, waving his arms around.

"Why?"

"What if someone walks in?!" Ciel squeaked out.

"Then they get to watch~" Sebastian said, leaning down and pressing his lips against Ciel's.

"Mmf!" Ciel whimpered, putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. His eyes slowly shut and his body relaxed against Sebastian's hands.

_Knock Knock!_

"Ciel~ I'm here!" Nina's voice sounded from behind the door. Ciel pulled back, blushing darkly. His eyes darted to his bedside table where his ring laid. He bolted from Sebastian's arms, grabbing the ring of the table but promptly fell on the floor on his face and the towel had fallen off his body, showing off his creamy white apple tight behind. Sebastian snapped his head towards Ciel and then fell backwards, his nose becoming a fountain of blood.

"What the Hell happen?!" Nina yelped as she came in, noticing the bleeding prince and seeing Ciel's naked ass on the floor.

"Nothing!" Ciel yelled back sitting up and covering himself. "GET OUT PRINCE!" Ciel snarled loudly, his eyes flashing. Sebastian was quicker than a whip and out the door in a matter of seconds, blood following him.

"Can we get this over?" Ciel laughed as Nina gave him a look. "I'm kind of sick."

"Alright, Alright. I'll spare you." Nina said. "But I won't spare that man!" She huffed, glaring at the door.

* * *

Sebastian sighed, wiping the blood from his clothes and nose. He walked down the hall to his father's study, keeping an eye out for crazy princesses.

He knocked on the door and waited.

_"Come in!" _

Sebastian walked in, his father, The King, seated at his desk with a quill feather in his hand.

"Ohh...Sebastian. I expected you'd be here soon." The King laughed nervously.

"Father, why are there more than three dozen princesses in the Palace?" Sebastian demanded, slamming his hands on the desk, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Well...you see..I sent out invitations the night after the ball and they were sent to all the princesses in nearby kingdoms and they only received them last week. So here they are." The King said, smiling nervously, seeing the dark mist around his son's body.

"Father, send them away! I have Ciel and do not need them to be here to make Ciel upset. He has the flu and you know he's broken his leg. He does not need stress!" Sebastian demanded forcefully.

"Sebastian, they are going to be here for months until you are able to convince Ciel to be your 'wife' and there is an engagement party. We have no choice but to allow these women to stay here until then. " Sebastian growled darkly at his father's statement.

"Father, Victoria is here." Sebastian hissed out, glaring demonly at his father.

"I'm aware of that. You will just have to grow accustom to the girls being here. Perhaps you could call a few of your fellow lads and host a party to get some girls away from you." Sebastian sighed, thinking he might as well do that soon.

"Fine. " Sebastian sighed out, his body relaxing from its tense state. "I have no choice. But if a girl dares to throw herself on my person or upsets Ciel-" "I'm aware of your threat. Hell will follow those who hurt him. I will warn them not to enter the boy's room while he's injured." Sebastian nodded.

"Now, you must sign a few of these contracts and some of these papers. We're having some problems in the kingdom and I could really use your help." The King said, holding out a stack of papers to Sebastian. Sebastian took the documents from his father, smiling softly.

"Of course. I have to get use to this life now before I get married or I'll regret it later. I'm happy to help you, Father." Sebastian smiled lightly at his father who laughed.

"Of course you are. Now, you best get back to your room now and get one of the maids to send the boy something to eat. Ciel is very stubborn and grumpy when he's hungry."

"Don't I know it." Sebastian sighed, walking towards the door.

"Oh and Sebastian?" Sebastian opened the door halfway and stopped, glancing back at his father.

"Try not to kill any girls and start a war before you get back to your room. " Sebastian laughed and walked through the door but not before leaving a string of words that left his father's spine tingling with a slight sense of danger and fear.

**_"No Promises~.."_ **

**Fun Time with the Author.  
**

**Alright! Demonic, protective, posessive Sebby is drop-dead sexy~!**

**Grell: Oh, yes he is! he's such a womanizer!**

**Sebastian: Bocchan! -girlish scream-**

**I invited Grell to come over and play! Glad you could make it!**

**Grell: Thank you, love. I love to come and tease my Bassy!**

**Okay! **

**Notes:**

**1. I decided to call the land Mich. As for short of 'Michaelis'. I HAD NOTHING ELSE TO CALL IT!**

**2. I have done this many times before. You tie your bedsheets together, tie them to one of the poles that hold up your bed and throw it out the window and slowly go down. It works wonders when you're grounded and you have a hot guy to go on a date with. }3**

**3. No, Victoria is not from Just My Good Luck. She is nothing like her. Well, expect maybe for being crazy but I haven't worked out all the details yet. She is more based off Queen Victoria from the Black Butler Anime, not the manga of course.**

**Alright. That about wraps it up! Also, you weren't really expect the dreadful Jimson Weed to make another appearance were you? It turns out it is the Michealis sign! WHOA!**

**But seriously, don't fuck with that shit, it will fuck you up.**

**When should Dark and Pure return? They have to come back sometime...maybe later. I think I'm going to make Ciel a friend in this. :D**

**Grell: Ooh, Bassy~ -appears in stripper outfit-**

**Hey, stay out of my Special closet! -stops- -blushes- -Turns to Readers- You read nothing.**

**Sebastian&Ciel: -stares at me-**

**I'll explain later. NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**See ya later, Alligators!**_


	2. Ciel's Sad Tale of the Destoryed Cake

**I'm currently reading the manga Ghost Hunt so I might do a few ghost scenarios for the heck of it in this later. This chapter's also kind of short because I've been busy and such with things. So Sorry. ****  
**

**Mostly, I've been getting ideas about other stories and I shouldn't be, I know, but it happens. Most of the time, I keep seeing Ciel in Neko ears and I'm thinking...'Damn that'd be cute.' XD**

**I actually have a quote today!**

**_"I'm soooo changeable, it's a weakness of mine, but to be fair it is my only weakness." -_Jim Moriarty. Sherlock.**

**I'm a huge Sherlock fan, don't hate me.**

**Besides, that quote mostly applies to me so...yeah. :D**

**Sebastian: You've seem to made me more...**

**SHUT UP! No spoilers!**

**Sebastian: My Apologies. This story just seems a bit odd.**

**To be fair, I've had a lot on my mind. My brother is getting on my nerves and normally I wouldn't care, but I spend _hours _on the computer and he gets annoyed by that and blah blah. **

**People, I'm insane. I realized that _long _time ago. I hear _voices _in my head when I'm alone. **

**Ciel: Yeah, anime voices.**

**Yeah, actually. Most of them are anime characters. :3 So sorry.**

**Anywayz! **

**Leave a review, tell me if I misspelled something! Anything! Just leave me a review, okay?  
**

_**Enjoy the story, my kitties~ **_

_**ε":~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:"3**_

Ciel dozed away on the couch, his face covered by a book he was studying.

Sebastian was taking advantage of the fact Ciel was bed-ridden with the flu to continue where he was stopped off of Ciel's studies. He even hired a tutor which Ciel was very grateful for...when the tutor was here.

Ciel had fallen into a doze while studying for his math test, which was the book that was on his face. Sebastian walked into the room, smiling at Ciel's form on the couch. In his hands was a tray of food.

There was a stack of pancakes, four slices of bacon, half a bagel, a scone, a side of eggs, two glasses, one filled with orange juice and the other filled with milk. There was also a teapot with a upside teacup next to it. He walked over, setting the tray down on the glass coffee table and slowly lifted the math book from Ciel's face.

He gently nudge the younger's shoulder. Ciel groaned softly in his doze, not wanting to face the reality of the world. He was actually in a peaceful sleep, one he hadn't had in a while. Well, the dream was more of a memory of his younger years when his father was still alive, before Angela came into the picture.

He felt Sebastian's second nudge and sighed, knowing that the dream was gone and he had to wake up. He slowly opened his sapphire blue eyes, looking into Sebastian's wine red eyes and smiled at him softly. Sebastian smiled back, leaning down and brushing a kiss.

"You're suppose to be studying." Sebastian said, smiling at Ciel. "Not sleeping."

"And you're suppose to be working." Ciel said, stretching across the couch before sitting up properly and noticing the tray of food. "Not feeding me."

"Well, I was working but I remembered I had almost forgotten to give you breakfast so here's a form of brunch." Sebastian chuckled, sitting down on an armchair next to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

"Better. But still hot. I almost begged Nina to let me walk around bare for the rest of the day but I managed to get something on, to say the least." Sebastian chuckled lightly, remembering seeing the boy's naked bottom on the floor earlier that morning and he grabbed his handkerchief.

"Nosebleed? You seem to be having those often. I wonder what's the cause." Ciel mumbled softly.

"Oh, I think it's the weather. Don't bother." Sebastian said, just dabbing his nose a bit before putting the handkerchief away.

"So, do you know when I will be able to get this horrid cast off me?" Ciel asked, gesturing to his leg. Sebastian quickly took in Ciel's appearance. Ciel wore a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled just below his elbows and brown vest and a red string tie around his neck. His pants were also brown and they were shorts. He wore no shoes and no socks. It looked like a boy on the streets but much cleaner. **[1]**

"A few weeks, maybe a month and a half at most. " Sebastian shrugged lightly. " At least, that's what I've been told. "

"UGHHH!" Ciel groaned out, turning himself around, his back facing the coffee table and the food and his face and the front of his body hiding in the back rest of the couch. "You should just get Madam Red to give me those knock out medications So this will go by faster for me!"

Sebastian let out a loud laugh and shook his head.

"No way. I rather have you alive and awake till these girls are out of my hair and back in their own kingdoms. " Sebastian said, snorting. " I need someone to talk to and help me with all the stresses and you're the best person to be with. " Ciel turned back around, blushing cutely.

"So..why ARE the girls here?" Sebastian laughed lightly at the question, shaking his head.

"I brought you pancakes for brunch. Sorry I didn't give you breakfast. " Ciel scowled and reached over, stretching far over to Sebastian, almost falling off the couch. He grabbed Sebastian's tie, successfully yanking the man out of his seat and over to Ciel.

"Don't change the bloody subject. You're hiding something. Tell me. " Ciel snapped darkly, his eyes shimmering their sapphire blue. Sebastian actually noticed that Ciel's eyes were actually two different shades of blue. **[2]**

"Ciel, honestly...why would I hide something from you?" Sebastian laughed nervously, feeling a spark of nervousness on his forehead.

"Because you're sweating ever so slightly and you _suck_ at lying. " Ciel growled, glaring his royal blue eyes deep into the wine red eyes of the Prince.

"Ciel, come on. I mean really..." Sebastian said, averting meeting the eyes of young teen.

"Tell me why there are princesses here, Sebastian Michaelis. " Ciel demanded.

"Well...because...because..." He finally met Ciel's gaze and finally cracked harder than an ice-cube against concrete. He sighed pitifully. "Fine. "

"My father had sent out invitations for princesses far and wide to come here and try to become my wife. But he had sent them the day after the ball, believing that I hadn't found anyone suitable to wed. He didn't know about you yet. The girls received the invitations just last week and here they are. " Sebastian spoke quickly but clearly. Ciel's eyes widen in shock. He let the words sink in before his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Ciel?"

"So I have to worry that you'll be seduced by some harlot into a bed while I'm stuck here, bedridden with a broken leg and the flu, unable to do anything about it?" Ciel hissed.

"No."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian.

"Because Ill spend nearly all my free time with you~." Sebastian smiled, leaning down and giving Ciel a gentle kiss. Ciel blushed darkly, kissing him back lightly.

"Besides, I know when you're able to walk and run, you'll kick all their asses into the next year for even trying to get with me. "Sebastian said pulling back. Ciel let out a laugh, smiling brightly.

"Damn right!" Ciel snickered. He relaxed but still frowned.

"Oh come on. Are you still going to be worried?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes..." Ciel mumbled.

"Ciel, I have had _Grell _trying to hook up with me ever since I hit puberty. He ruined most of my ideas of women. Sure, I dated one or two a while back but I never really had a serious relationship, especially with Grell trying to kill them. " _  
_

"Yeah, he really shouldn't be wearing skirts and fish nets. " Ciel said, sighing. "Alright, I get it. I won't worry _as much_. " Ciel compromised. Sebastian sighed, knowing the boy would still worry. Ciel reached up, grabbing Sebastian's tie and pulling the man down onto him. Ciel smiled, an inch away from Sebastian's face.

"A-Ah..uh.." Sebastian stuttered, blushing at the look Ciel was giving him. Ciel smiled even bigger before kissing Sebastian's nose and letting his tie go.

Ciel laughed at Sebastian's face, snickering at his reaction.

"Ah-Ah!" Sebastian tsked at Ciel. "Don't tease the devil, Ciel~..." Sebastian said, leaning down and capturing Ciel's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm~..." Ciel purred, pulling Sebastian closer by wrapping one hand in his tie and the other around Sebastian's neck, lacing his fingers through the soft silk raven hair.

Sebastian put his one of his knees on the couch cushion, putting one of his hands on the back rest's cushion of the couch and the other beside Ciel's head.

"Uh..." Ciel panted when Sebastian pulled away for a moment.

"HmHm~." Sebastian chuckled, moving down to his neck.

"N-Ngh!" Ciel gasped, his fingers pulling at Sebastian's hair gently, pulling his face back up. They locked lips, both purring in satisfaction.

"_Where is the Prince? Someone find him! He must be in the Gardens! He Must be in his room! He must be hiding! He has to sign these papers! He has to attend the meeting!" _Sebastian's head shot up, hearing the commotion outside the room.

"Noo..." Ciel whined out with a sigh. He pulled Sebastian down on top of him, wrapping both arms around his neck, pressing their cheeks together. "My prince..." Ciel growled. Sebastian sighed with a small chuckle.

"Damn...back to work." Sebastian sighed. He looked Ciel in the eyes with a disappointed smile. " I wanted to spend brunch with you."

"Then stay!" Ciel demanded with a pout.

"I wish I could, but I have work, Ciel." Ciel sighed in his own disappointed. He blushed, realizing he had looked forward in spending time with Sebastian.

"I understand." Ciel said softly, pulling his arms off Sebastian's neck slowly.

"How about this? You eat about a bite of all the food here and then...when lunch is ready, I help you come down to lunch. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I get to smack bitches. " Ciel and Sebastian laughed and chuckled at Ciel's choice of words.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Be good. " Sebastian said, brushing a kiss before standing straight up. Ciel waved his arms, looking at Sebastian.

"Tell Nina to get back here. I need something to wear that doesn't look like I'm meant to be on the streets. " Ciel said, frowning.

"I think you look cute. "

"I AM cute. You think I look cute in everything because I am cute in everything. " Ciel laughed, grinning.

"Someone's getting prideful, eh?" Sebastian chuckled, fixing his tie.

"Don't deny it! I saw you staring at me when I was on the floor!" Sebastian blushed and laughed again.

" I'll see you around. " Sebastian laughed.

"Okay! Bye. Don't fall in love with a fan girl. " Ciel said, waving at him.

"I won't. I promise. " Sebastian said, slipping behind the door, shutting it behind him. Ciel smiled then frowned.

He pulled his feet in front of him, pouting as he began to eat the meal in front of him.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that."

* * *

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a skeptical look on his face.

"This does _nothing _for my self-esteem." Ciel said, looking at Sebastian straight in the eye.

"Oh please. You like this. " Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"R-iiiggghhhhttttt. I enjoy getting carried around like a helpless child. You keep thinking that. " Ciel said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sebastian laughed lightly, smirking at Ciel's face.

"You're so cute." Ciel's face exploded in color and he whined, covering his face with his hands. Sebastian laughed again, smiling down at Ciel.

"Stop it. There are probably some girls somewhere around here, heading to lunch." Ciel hissed. "I rather not get mauled by a bunch of short-skirted harlots." Sebastian held back another laugh and chuckled.

"I don't think most of them are short-skirted, Ciel. They must have _some _decency." Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Right. " Ciel snorted, crossing his arms. Sebastian approached the large double doors to the dining room. There were two guards there who bowed to Sebastian and opened the door for him.

Ciel covered his ears in defense at the loud squeals and screams of many, _many _girls. The Dining table was even longer than Ciel remembered now! There were two seats next to Sebastian's father and Ciel swallowed lightly.

"Afternoon, ladies." Sebastian greeted lightly. Ciel felt like pinching him but resisted the urge. Sebastian walked over to the seats, placing Ciel in the one away from his father and pushed his seat in for him.

"Thank you." Ciel said lightly, to be polite and to seem civil.

"Ladies, this is the Earl of Phantomhive. He's a close friend of mine and as you can see, he is injured so he'll be staying here in the castle till he's healed. " Sebastian said.

Ciel was seated next to a dark-haired girl with big brown eyes and a shy look to her. She smiled lightly at Ciel who smiled back. Sebastian took his seat next to Ciel and the feast began. The servants stepped forward, pulling off the platters. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look and a light smile crossed each other's features.

Ciel reached forward, grabbing one of the cakes and placed it on his plate. Ciel grabbed his knife and fork and set to work.

"You're going to get fat." Sebastian noted, reaching in buffet for a steak.

"I need to gain weight. Even Nina said that. Even you told me that!" Ciel said, pushing his fork in the cake and taking a bite. "So, I'm gonna try to gain weight. If I'm going to be forced to lazy, then I might as well gain a few pounds."

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

"So, you're the Earl of Phantomhive?" The girl next to Ciel said.

"Yes." Ciel said, turning to her.

"Excuse me, I'm Princess Rose from the Kingdom to the East. Just call me Rose, please. No need for those silly titles." Rose said, smiling at Ciel.

"It's very nice to meet you, miss Rose. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Just call me Ciel, I never liked titles much either." Rose's smile widen at Ciel and she giggled.

"How long are you going to be staying here?" Rose asked softly, though Ciel could understand her over the roar of the chattering ladies.

"For a while. My leg's broken so the Prince is letting me stay here for a while till its healed. Maybe a month or two at most. " Ciel said, taking a few bites of cake after he finished speaking.

"Oh, poor thing. How'd you break it?" Ciel winced, knowing the question was coming.

"I...I don't really...I rather not talk about that at the moment. Maybe another time, I'll tell you." Ciel said, gazing down at the food on his plate, his stomach suddenly feeling smaller.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Rose said softly, realizing she was treading too far into someone's life.

"It's fine. It's just difficult to bring up the memory." Ciel sighed. Sebastian glanced at him, sipping his glass. He put it down, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder in a comforting manner. Ciel glanced at him and gave him a weak smile. Sebastian smiled back and went back to eating his meal.

Suddenly the entire dining room got extra quiet. Everyone looked up.

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Ciel asked.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_HHHHHHH!" Suddenly, from high on the wall something crashed through and landed on the table, skating all the way back, stopping in front of Ciel's plate, smashing it bits. Ciel stared in horror at the thing before him, covering itself in food. It coughed and glanced beside him at Ciel, his yellow eyes glowing brightly.

"Oh...Hi Ciel." He greeted. "_DAMN IT, DARK! RIGHT IN THE BLOODY MIDDLE OF THE DINING HALL WHILE THEY WERE EATING!" _He yelled out before sitting up. He pulled a fork out of his head, wincing slightly and looked around.

"Well then. There's something you don't see everyday." He mumbled. He looked behind him at Sebastian.

"Hello there, Prince!" He laughed nervously. "Um...yeah...I-I'll go. Sorry, about this. Ehehe." He stood up, brushing half the food off his robes, before launching himself off the table and back through the hole in the wall, stopping a moment at it to launch again.

"What the _hell _was that all about?!" Ciel snarled, pushing himself on his feet, despite his broken leg. "That God forsaken piece of..." Ciel growled. Sebastian frowned, sighing.

"Ladies, if you could please return to your rooms and clean yourselves up from the accident and a lunch will be sent to your room." The King announced. Some of the girls were crying and some were drenched in food from the skating across the table. Sebastian shot his father a 'thank you' look and picked up Ciel and ran out of the dining hall.

Ciel latched his arms around Sebastian's neck and held on tight as the man ran down the halls, heading outside. When they made it outside, Ciel was the first to yell.

"GOD DAMN IT, PURE, YOU FUCKED UP MY CAKE!"

_**ε":~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:"3**_

**Fun Time with the Author.**

**Sebastian: Are you trying to make me more romantic in this?**

**Yes. Yes, I am. You really need to be.**

**Notes: **

**1: You know how he was dressed in street clothes in Episode 5? You know, (SPOILERS) the episode his Aunt died? Well, that's what he was wearing here. I couldn't think of anything else for him. I was tired when I wrote this.**

**2: Also, Royal Blue and sapphire are actually two different shades of blue. Never knew that but I checked and they really are different. Ciel's eyes are in shades so he has both in his eyes. Okay?!**

**Also, before you ask, the reason why Sebastian just doesn't tell his Father that he already _is _engaged to Ciel is because he and Ciel are going to make it a surprise. And also so they don't have to deal with all the hassles of the wedding until after Ciel's leg is fixed up. Eventually, though, I think Ciel might just crack and blurt it out. Or Sebastian. Not sure yet.**

**Ciel: Cake. Now.**

**Pure: Sorry about that.**

**Ciel: Don't care. Make cake.**

**What's Pure doing here?**

**Sebastian: I'm not sure.**

**Pure: I can be here if I want to! I'm a freaking fan character!**

**Good point! Anyway, that's it! Leave me a review and talk to me on whatever site I'm on in my bio!  
**

_**See ya later, Alligators~ **_


	3. Pure's Purpose and Ciel's Wrath

**Here we are. Leave me alone. I did this quickly as you can see. **

**No really note. **

* * *

Pure smiled nervously at the Prince and his counter part. **[1]**

"Oh...hi there. Um, could we not discuss this now? I'm sort of busy." Pure grabbed the dark being behind him, flipping him over onto to the ground below him. It made a little crater in the ground.

"What's going on?! What is that?!" Ciel said. Sebastian took a step back, feeling a dark wave wash over him. The creature in the crater stood on all fours. It looked like a fox with many tails but it was pure black and it eyes were blood red and it's entire body was bathed in black and purple auras. It howled a howl that almost sent Sebastian running.

The creature began to run over to Sebastian.

"Oi, OL G-CHIS-GE OIAD BVTMONI OL OLLOR NIA-COD!MAD FALZ OI LIT OLLOG!" Pure yelled out, his eyes glowing bright yellow and lined in red. "Sonic Hand Blade!" He lurched forward, his body turning into a bright white blur. Pure's movements were too fast to be caught up with, his attacks seriously effecting the creature. The fox monster grabbed Pure in one of his attack, slamming the spirit to the ground with a loud roar.**[2]**

"Anytime now, Dark!"

"**Hold your horses!**" Dark's familiar dark voice echoed from a distance.

"I don't think he'll wait!" Pure snarled. "Double Sonic Blade!"

"Go back into Hell, you vile piece of dirt!" Pure snarled, his teeth having turned into fangs. Sebastian's eyes widen as the being began attacking again, lurching the giant creature to the ground.

"**OL G-CHIS-GE OLLOR OE!"**The creature spat out.**[3]**

"Screw this! " Pure snarled, his eyes glowing white now. He pushed his hands and his feet into the ground and suddenly began chanting.

"_**C OIAD PLAPLI OI HAMI OL OE D OIAD **__**MAHORELA**_!" Pure's eyes flashed white and his entire body began glowing white, his robes that had been covered in food turning pure white, the stains gone and the food bits flinging to the ground.**[4]**

"**Get back!" **Dark snapped, suddenly appearing in front of Sebastian and Ciel. He urshed them away from Pure. "**Don't go near him when he's in the middle of this!" **

Suddenly, a dome of sorts of white covered the creature, a symbol spinning on the ground. Pure bared his teeth, sweat pouring down his brow. A crack began going across the symbol and it bled red.

Ciel felt his own self compsure snap, seeing that familiar crack.

"That...that..." Ciel whispered. His eyes were wide in horror.

Pure's chanting began echoing into their ears, almost going over and over as the ground began shaking violently. Things toppled over.

"Sebastian!" Ciel squealed, tightening his grip around Sebastian's neck as the man fell backwards.

"W-What's happening?!" Sebastian yelled. Dark was uneffected by the shaking.

"**What you are witnessing, is Pure's purpose of being here." **Dark said.

Finally, the crack snapped open, the creature disappearing inside as it fell in.

"A-Ah..." Pure panted. "Augh..." Pure eyes continued their glowing. The dome flattened itself on the ground, covering the crack and disappearing all together. The crack remained as the done disappeared. It glowed white, shining into the sky before just turning dark. The symbol faded from the dirt and Pure stopped glowing. He blinked slowly, his eyes turning yellow again.

He panted, sweat drenching his face and his hair sticking to his face. He fell on to his knees, his arms shaking, trying to stay up.

"DRILPI OL..." Pure mumbled before finally collasping in the dirt.

"**Pure..**" Dark sighed, walking over to the fallen being's form. He scopped the child-like being into his arms, holding him close. "**You overdid it again..." **

Pure panted, his head rolling back.

"Is he okay?" Ciel asked as Sebastian helped him back into his arms.

"**He'll be 'okay'. He just sent an escaped demon back into Hell. That takes a lot of energy. He'll be sleeping for a while but he will be fine." **Dark said slowly, his iries glowing dully.

"So, that thing...what was it doing here?" Sebastian asked, looking at Dark with a short glare.

"**I am not aware of that answer to your question. Normally, demons crawl out of Hell in forests, clearings, or places with no people or very few in order to keep peace for the time being before they 'raise Hell'. This demon scraped out in the edge of the forest near here. I am unaware of it's mission here." **Dark answered, his tone cool but also sinister.

" You better turn into your human form. There are many girls here and I rather not have to deal with them screaming and running away like a bunch of pansies." Sebastian said. Dark nodded.

**"I understand."**Dark cracked his neck and he shortened a few inches, still taller than Sebastian. His horns sucked back into his head with a light _thunk! _and his thin four wings crackled and popped into his skin, with his tail slithering back up his spine. His skin turned a dirty pale and his eyes turned into a dark shade of brown and his fangs shrunk into sharp teeth. His claws turned into normal nails.

He wore the same black vest and black pants as the day him and Pure left. He still wore no shoes.

"**Pure is already in his human form." **Dark said noteably. Ciel glanced at the panting spirit, noticing Pure _did _look different. His hair was shorter, almost like Ciel's if not a tiny bit longer, his skin more of a human pale and his face structured a bit different, like a child's face or a child approaching their adolescence. His body was more of a natural skinny and he was defintly bony.

"...Wow..." Ciel mumbled.

"So, what brings you two here, besides the demon attack?" Sebastian asked, shifting his feet.

**"Pure insisted. He said something about 'parties', whatever those are, and wanting to ask Ciel a few things and give him some information he received from ****OIAD knows what. I believe the demon just happened to come here because Pure was coming here, but I may be wrong."**Dark said, his eyes not even blinking.

"Information? What...?" Ciel questioned, his curiousity hitting him like a bullet.

"**I do not know. He would not tell me." **Dark said. "**Shall we go inside? I assume you have a room Pure and myself can rest in. We've been flying for many hours and I need to recharge." **

"Sure, of course. We got plenty of rooms. " Sebastian said, nodding. "Keep in mind, though, there are a lot of princesses here so you'll probably get flirted with or tackled. Please don't kill _any _of them. " Sebastian said, shooting Dark a glare. "I rather not have to deal with a war."

"**I understand. " **Dark said, nodding. Sebastian began walking inside, Dark following him.

"**What I don't understand is, why are there princesses here? I thought you had chosen the child?" **Dark asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I resent being calling a child!" Ciel snarled, his eyes shining as he glared behind Sebastian at the demon. Dark rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"It's something my father was planning before I actually found Ciel. They recieved those stupid invitations last week and they won't leave until I chose." Sebastian said, getting more and more annoyed with every word he spoke.

"**I see. A forced choice. I see those often in kingdoms." **Dark said, shifting Pure in his arms. "**Couldn't you possibly demand they leave the premises? After all, you are the prince." **

"I would if I could, but if I do, some may or may not take it as an insult and try to declare war. It's very complicated and girls are _extremely _senstive it's almost frustrating." Sebastian huffed, whipping his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

"**What you're saying is true. I've dealt with human and demon women most of my life. I still don't know which is worse." **Dark said, chuckling lightly. Sebastian smirked at that and Ciel smiled, feeling the tension wash away.

"And I don't think we're counting angels!" Ciel laughed. Dark chuckled harder and Sebastian laughed also.

"Say Dark. What's Hell like?" Ciel asked as they walked into a larger hallway. Dark walked beside them so Ciel leaned his head backwards, looking at the demon being upside down.

"**It's more like Earth but with more chaos. How should I explain this?" **Dark muttered, thinking it over. "**We are all in ****two kingdoms. One houses the demons and the other, the dammed. Demons often raid the humans but humans can't do anything about it. Basically the humans are the slaves and food of the demons." **Ciel figured it was like that. After all, it was Hell.

**"But besides all that, it is actually a very decent place. There aren't wars or debates. There are some fights but that's for 'fun' as you humans call it. Demons are proud creatures. Expect most of the females. " **Dark continued.

"So, is it better than here?" Sebastian put in his question, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"**Yes and no. Demons are the rulers and humans are the slaves. Do you believe that is best? I do, but I know you will not agree." **Dark said, his voice turning harder.

"What's beyond the kingdoms, anyway?"

**"It's like a desert. Many go out there just to explore. There's nothing there but sand and dead trees and a few animals. I have heard recently that the Demon and Human kingdoms are expanding, making what they call 'cities' away from the kingdoms. I have not been down there since years before I was imprisoned and put to sleep. I am not 'up to date' with Hell's news." **Dark said, almost with a sigh. He cracked his neck, his nose twitching.

"Cities? What are those?" Ciel asked.

"**I believe they are like very small kingdoms with no king to rule...sort of like a village but much bigger." **Dark said softly, answering slowly. He wasn't sure himself, it was obvious.

"Dark, do you help Pure take out other demons?" Sebastian asked suddenly. Dark straightened his back and he smirked, his eyes getting covered by his bangs.

"_**Of course I do. That is the biggest sin a demon could make. Sending your own kind back into Hell? Diabolically evil, as some would put it. It's like you sending innocent humans to their deaths, purely evil."**_Dark chuckled darkly, one of his eyes peeking through and shining brightly.

"Damn.." Ciel said, leaning away from the demon with wide eyes. "You must be known as a bastard down there!" Dark nodded, chuckling again.

"_Shh...shhh..I hear the Prince! Be quiet! Quit shoving!" _Voices whispered around the corner.

"Damn it..." Ciel hissed, his arms tightening around Sebastian's neck. "They found us."

"Ciel, they're not the enemy and we're not at war. We weren't even trying to avoid them in the first place. I'm surprised we made it this far in the first place." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but these girls will alert _more _girls and then those girls will alert _ever more _girls until we're up to our necks in chicks!" Ciel hissed. "They're like birds, sending the warning the predator is here and all the game needs to run like Hell to the nearest safe haven."

**"He makes a good point. **" Dark agreed, his grip on Pure tightening slightly, making the limp spirit squirm a bit.

"_Stop touching my ass, Dark..."_ Pure mumbled, turning over in Dark's arms. Both humans shot Dark a look.

"**What?"** **  
**

"Well, obviously you've touch his ass in his sleep." Ciel answered bluntly.

"**And?" **

"Right. ONWARD!" Ciel ordered with a shout making Sebastian wince.

"Quit shouting, I'm right here." Sebastian hissed.

"That's why I did it." Ciel grinned cheekily.

"I have a right mind to slap you for that comment." Sebastian grumbled as he began stalking towards the corner where the girls were probably hiding.

"But you won't~." Ciel giggled childishly, causing Dark to raise an eyebrow.

_'**Since when do boys giggle? **' _He thought to himself.

"Hello Ladies~" Sebastian said, turning right at the corner, making the dozen girls squeal and fall over themselves.

"_I have a right mind to slap **you **for that."_ Ciel hissed quietly.

"Oh, Prince, who's your friend?" One of the girls asked, pointing to Dark.

"Oh, he's a friend from out of the kingdom. He travels around a lot with his..'friend' and they needed a place to stay for a while. I hope you ladies don't mind." Sebastian said, smiling brightly. Ciel was getting more and more pissed off with every passing second that Sebastian spoke to the girls. He was ready to jump out of Sebastian's arms, smack a few bitches down, then smack Sebastian down for flirting.

_'I want a pimp cane.'_ Ciel thought, a vein poking out of his head.

"Oh, what's your name?" One of the girls who were bold enough to approach Dark said, smiling at him almost sugar sweet.

"James Smith." Dark said, clearing his voice into it's human form.

Ciel covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the difference. Sure, Dark's voice was sexy as Hell but there was a _huge _difference in the voices Dark was using.

"Who's your friend there? Is he okay?" Some girls began crowding around Dark and Pure and Ciel noticed immediately that Dark didn't like it.

"He's fine. He's just exhausted. I'll let him introduce himself when he wakes up. He was so tired he collapsed when we got out of our cart. We've been really legging it the last few days."

"Oh? What places have you been to?"

"Oh, all over really. Our most recent trip was a kingdom across the water. It's called 'England'." Dark said, faking a sharped toothed smile. His eye twitched and he glanced at Sebastian and Ciel.

"He looks so cute, almost like a child!" One girl said, actually putting her hand on Pure's shoulder. Dark's eyes flashed dangerously, a low, unheard growl coming from his throat. Of course, Ciel and Sebastian heard it and almost flipped themselves out.

"Okay, ladies!" Sebastian called, getting their attention. "D-James is tired as well and I need to escort him and his friend to their rooms and take Ciel to his room as well. You may talk to them in the morning. I believe all _Princesses _need to get some sleep as well. " Sebastian said, his own eyebrow twitching lightly.

"_Okay~ Good night, Prince Sebastian, Mr. Smith and Earl Phantomhive!"_ The girls chimed together, curtising lightly before skipped past them giggling. When they were out of earshot, Dark swore in another language until he was stuttering. Then he almost slammed his head against the wall.

"What the _Hell_ was that?" Ciel said.

"**That was Enochian. Language of the Angels and Demons." **Dark said, his head against the wall.

"Not that! What the hell was with that greeting?! Are you purposly trying to get me pissed off?" Ciel fumed out, glaring at Sebastian with sinster eyes.

"No, just making sure we don't get mauled." Sebastian said with a slight glare. "They would've tackled us down and I probably would've gotten something stolen and you'd get ripped away and maybe slammed against a wall. "

"Then I'd kick them with my good leg until _their _legs shattered and then I'd smack them stupider with the nearest thing I can reach." Ciel snarled, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Your Majesty?" A voice said, as a figure appeared around the corner. Ciel felt his hair stand on end and he felt his anger snapping into a full blown rage. His face turned dark red and his eyes glowed brightly.

"**What the..." **Dark murmurered, taking note of Ciel's sudden spike in rage.

"Yes?" Sebastian said, turning around. Ciel shut his eyes, digging his nails into his shoulders, trying to hold the anger back. His temperature spiked, his skin cooled to icy cold and he felt very hot.

Princess Victoria stood there, hiding behind her fan.

"Yes, is there a problem, Princess Victoria?" Sebastian asked.

"Who are they?" Ciel's breathing sped up and his nails lengthened. He was so _angry. _He suddenly squirmed and sprawled, getting out of Sebastian's arms. He was _sick _of being treat like a _child. _He could walk just fine!

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing." _Ciel spat, his eyes flashing as he stood on his feet, ignoring the pain in his right foot. He limped to the wall, putting his hand against it, using it as a rest.

"_I'm going to my room." _Ciel snarled, and began limping, brushing past Dark and the unconious Pure.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called after him.

"Your Majesty, I asked you a question. I'd appreicate an answer." Princess Victoria decreeded. Ciel rounded the corner, making a good pace. Sebastian glanced after him before turning to Victoria.

"This is James Smith, a friend of mine who's a traveler along with his unconious friend who was extremely tired and collasped. They'll be staying here for a few days and then they'll be on their way. Anything else, Princess Victoria?" Sebastian said, his eyes glowing dimmly.

"Yes. What was with your little friend there? Is he alright?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps its his time of the month?" Sebastian said with a false smile. He jumped, hearing something hit the wall at the end of the wall.

"_FUCK YOU."_Ciel's voice echoed out from the hall.

"Oh lord." Sebastian said, turning around and running after Ciel.

Sebastian caught up to Ciel, grabbing his forearm as he rounded the corner. He jumped back, a blow of a slap narrowly missing his face.

"Ciel!" Sebastian snapped at the younger, surprised that Ciel would even raise his hand to him. His eyes widen at Ciel's current appearance.

Ciel was panting harshly, his face a dark red, all the way from his ears to his neck. His eyes were glassy and watery but flaring and staring dangerously at Sebastian with a look that could kill him. He was sweating harshly and he was swaying quite a bit. His mouth was barred in something between a snarl and a sneer, his eyebrows together as he glared at the Prince.

"Are you okay? You look awful!" Sebastian said, getting on his knees, putting the back of his hand against Ciel's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel snarled venomously, jerking his head back. Of course, that was what slipped his balance and he fell backwards onto his tail bone wi a pained yelp.

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly, clearly growing weary with Ciel's current change in attitude.

"Honestly, Ciel. " Sebastian said with a slight scowl on his face and a scorn in his tone. He gathered the mussed and messed up teen in arms, despite the weak protest and carried him the rest of the way to his room.

"Put me down! " Ciel demanded with pants as he punched Sebastian's chest weakly with his fists. Finally, Ciel gave out, passing out against Sebastian with a slight groan.

"I suppose that it was an awful idea to let Ciel come for lunch. And then I still have dinner to go to. " Sebastian groaned softly, situating the boy more so in bridal style in his arms. Dark suddenly appeared next to him with Pure still passed out in his arms.

"**Is he alright? I never seen a human get so enraged that fast before. I've only seen Pure do such a thing and that's when he uses his keywords. **" Dark said, his voice low and quiet.

"He's sick and I suppose the sickness got to him at last. Hopefully, he'll feel better later. This sickness is really getting to him. " Sebastian answered, sighing more, stress making itself known on his face.

"**Is it well-known and spreading**?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No. It's kind of rare but Ciel managed to catch it. It's not spreading. " Sebastian said.

"**You seem to be as Pure would put it 'stressed'.**" Dark noted, looking down at Sebastian. He was still in his human form but he was taller than Sebastian by two inches or more.

"Yeah, well, you'd be stressed out too if you had girls around every corner begging to even stare at you while the person you really care about is sick. " Sebastian grumbled.

"**I suppose so**. " Dark said with a low sigh. Pure withered in his arms, his face scrunching up and he rolled over, his back facing the world and snuggled into the demon's chest.

The two walked in silence before they at last reached Ciel's room, opening it and going in. Sebastian pulled the covers back before laying Ciel in the bed, putting the covers back over him.

"Here, you can put Pure in the bed with Ciel and stay here to watch them. I'll go ask one of the maids to prepare another room for you too. " Sebastian said, as he walked to the door, shooting a thumb at the bed.

"**Okay**. " Dark said, nodding. Sebastian almost expected a 'thank you' but reminded himself that Dark was a demon and demons probably didn't know much about human ways of showing that he was grateful. He remembered how the demon spoke. It was formally and tense and the words were sort of...common.

He wondered if Pure was like that. They never really truly talked to the demon and spirit so they didn't know much about them.

Dark watched as the Prince disappeared from sight behind the wooden door. Dark followed his earlier suit, pulling the covers back on the other side of the bed, opposite to Ciel and placed Pure under them. Pure whined softly in his unconscious state but relaxed after a moment.

Ciel whined back in his sleep, suddenly turning on his side. Dark watched as the two reacted being in the same bed together, smirking amusingly. He noticed Ciel was scooting over to Pure and Pure doing to same towards Ciel.

Soon, the two met and Ciel hugged the spirit why Pure curled up to him, almost protectively. Dark wished silently to himself that he had something to capture this moment. He chuckled darkly, grinning evilly. His eyes shined brightly in their natural hue of red despite his human form. Ciel rested his head against Pure's chest, cooing lightly.

Dark noticed Ciel's fever seemed to go down, his face turning a normal shade now, his sweating stopping and his pants turning even.

'_**Well, Pure is a healer**_. ' Dark thought, shrugging it off. His eyes widen in shock as light began to illuminate from the bed.

"_**Oh HELL no!**_" Dark snarled.

* * *

**Fun Time with Author!**

**Quick notes. **

**1. Basically, Pure and Ciel are sort of like counterparts, seeing as they were fused together once for a time. Pure even sort of looks at Ciel with no colors, longer hair, yellow eyes, wear Japanese white kimonos, and is extremely strong and powerful. I may change his design some time later. Not now, I don't wanna. **

**2. Puee was saying the demon fight is with him basically. I lost my translations list, sorry. **

** demon was calling Pure a wanton Whore, basically. **

**4. Pure was praying to God and doing a sort of chant to summon the hole to Hell, pretty much. I might try to find the correct translations. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you leave me some reviews!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	4. Ciel's Mental Breakdowns

**Ello! Late birthday chapter but it's here so be happy! -throws Neko Ciels-**

**I'm so happy! I got an iPhone 4S, a Tardis alarm clock, a new game and I'm getting two special Black Butler items in September!**

**I never had a cell phone before! I'll still work on my stories on my ipad though. **

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Leave a review, my kittens!**

* * *

Sebastian strolled into Ciel's room, running his hands through his hair. His eyes snapped over to Dark who was currently holding up Ciel by his collar and shaking the poor boy senseless with Pure no where to be found.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing?!" Sebastian snarled, running over, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the immortal demon by his broad shoulders, wretching him away and grabbing Ciel by hooking his arm around his waist.

"That fucking little twat absorbed Pure!" Dark snarled back, a little surprised at the mans's strength but brushing it off quickly in his rage. His eyes glowed dangerously, gleaming with the sense to kill and his human form was in between his demon form. Wings had ripped from his back, dripping with his blood and horns were sticking half way out and his tail whipped the air.

"Oh, stop overreacting Dark! You're always so over protective of me!" A voice suddenly said. It sounded distinctly like Pure but also like Ciel.

Sebastian looked at the boy in his arms who had regained consciousness. His arms slowly dropped, looking into the eyes. They were bright sun yellow. Pure was controlling Ciel's body.

"Pure?" Dark asked, unsure though he could see the yellow eyes of his little angel.

"One and only! Don't worry, your majesty. Ciel's not dead, he's asleep. " Pure said, moving from Sebastian's arms. "You see, though I have my body, Ciel and I are still pretty decently connected. We can morph into one being to double our healing processes. " Pure said, moving his fingers through Ciel's teal hair

"Ah, his hair is so soft~! It reminds me of mine but oh my! His is so short!" Pure giggled, smiling.

"Wait...what?" Sebastian said.

"Really? It's simple. " Pure said, sassyly putting his hand on his hip. " Ciel and I had shared his body once before, of course I was dormant during that time but anyway. We can do it again anytime we wish and when we're like this our bodily healing works faster. Ciel's leg will be healed in no time at all! " Pure snickered. He squeezed his hips and looked at them.

"His body's kind of like mine! He has such hips like me! Curvy!" Pure said, wiggling Ciel's body. "Kind of bonier. Have you been feeding him properly?"

"Yeah, I give him a large plate every meal time. He eats...most of it. "

"Most of it?" Pure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he didn't really eat lunch today. " Sebastian said with a sigh. "And we missed dinner. "

"Why not lun...oh yeah. Forgot about that...whoops!" Pure laughed, patting his thighs. "Well, you better go get him something to eat, right Prince?"

"I will whenever he wakes up. Sometimes he doesn't want to eat. " Sebastian sighed.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Pure screamed suddenly, falling against the bed. His eyes flashed blue, then yellow, the blue again before Pure literally was thrown from Ciel's body and slammed against the other wall, a few cracks appearing there from the force.

Ciel withered in the bed, screaming before Sebastian was on him in seconds, running his fingers through his hair, whispering words of kindness and comfort into his ears.

"It's okay Ciel. You're safe, it's alright. Shh..." Sebastian comforted. Ciel looked around frantically, his eyes watering with tears as he gripped Sebastian's clothes and struggled against him some.

"S-S-Sebastian?" Ciel both screamed and whispered out at the same time. Pure slide down the wall while Dark inspected the damage on Pure but Pure shooed him off and was helped up on his feet.

"I'm here. It's okay. I'm right here. " Ciel forced himself to look up at Sebastian into those carmine eyes and he instantly relaxed and slumped against Sebastian, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay,Ciel. It's okay. " Sebastian whispered softly into the boy's hairs rubbing his fingers through his hair. Ciel began to cry softly into the prince's shoulder, unable to hold back anymore.

"Mmmm..." Ciel whined, biting his lower lip to hold back sobs. He buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder, clutching onto him like a lifeline. Little hot tears soaked through Sebastian's clothes but he could care less.

"S-S-Sebastian! " Ciel suddenly sobbed out, a breakdown happening at that exact moment. Ciel couldn't control himself. He was snapping. Pure grabbed Dark and pulled him from the room so Ciel wouldn't be embarrassed when he was better.

"Ciel, it's alright. I'm right here, you're in the castle. You're okay!" Sebastian said, sitting on his knees in front of Ciel.

"Oh my god..." Ciel blubbered, looking around with a look of panic on his face. "S-Sebastian...she's fucking with me..oh god...she's in my head, Sebastian! She's fucking laughing at me all day and night! I can hear her!" Ciel said, his hands moving from Sebastian and fear creeping into his form as his body began to close off.

" Ciel, it's-"

SLAP

Sebastian's eyes widen at the stinging, familiar feeling on his cheek as he was turned to the door. Ciel was glowering at him with tears running down his face.

"Get out. " Ciel demanded darkly, his figure changing. "Get out!"

"Ciel-" " GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ciel screamed, his hand rising to slap Sebastian again. Sebastian lunged forward, pinning the boy against the bed, forcing his leg between the boy's thighs.

"Ciel, calm down!" Sebastian breathed hotly against Ciel's face.

"Sebastian, get out here now!" Ciel demanded, struggling against Sebastian's grip on his wrists but failing.

"Ciel, shut up. " Sebastian said flatly. Ciel was obviously shocked and speechless to the sudden word at him because he didn't say a word.

"Ciel, I know you're scared and frightened and panicking but I want..no need you to know that you know you're okay. You are safe with me and safe in the castle. You're okay. " Sebastian said, looking into those shining blue eyes.

"She'll get me. She'll take her revenge. She's taken over another person to get me again! She's fucking done it before, Sebastian! You think she's going to let a little fire stop her?!" Ciel almost screamed out, panic still washing over him in waves.

"Ciel, I checked with Dark. She's in Hell. " Sebastian said.

"Demons crawl out all the time, Sebastian. Look at Dark. That demon from earlier today. She will crawl out and she will kill me and you!" Ciel snarled.

"Shhhhh..." Sebastian commanded. "It's alright. Dark and Pure are here for a visit, alright? We'll ask them if they can check things over and such and we'll get over this, yeah?" Sebastian said softly.

"...Oh yeah. " Ciel said softly, his body finally relaxing. "B-But-!" "Ciel, we're safe. She won't come after you or anyone anymore. " Sebastian said slowly.

"Say it. Say we're okay and we're safe. " Sebastian demanded.

Ciel's face was covered in still ongoing tears and he swallowed slowly. "W-We're okay and...we're safe. " Ciel said softly.

"There we are. " Sebastian moved his hands from Ciel's wrists, towering over the smaller like a blanket almost. Sebastian leaned down, brushing a kiss over Ciel's forehead. He got up, scratching his head.

"I'll be right back, you stay here, yeah?" Ciel sat up with a small frown but nodded none the less. Sebastian walked out the door, leaving the kid to his thoughts.

'She can come back. It's always a possibility. '

'No, stop thinking about it or you'll have another breakdown '

'She will come back. What will she do this time? Kill everyone I love one by one and force me to watch?'

'No, stop it. Sebastian will be back any minute and I doubt he wants to deal with me being all emotional again. I depend too much on him. Maybe I should stay back at home. '

"Ciel?" A voice from the door said. It was Pure, peeking in.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes?" Ciel stuttered out, wiping his face. Pure walked in, walking over to Ciel.

"Hey there. " Pure smirked at the boy, sitting on the bed next to him. "How you feeling?"

"I've had better nightmares. "

"I sure hope so. " Pure laughed lightly. "How's your leg?"

"Feels different but the same. Broken. " Ciel sighed with a croak in his voice. "Where's Dark?"

"Satan called. He wanted a meeting. " Pure said, pressing his very white lips together.

"That's possible?" Pure nodded.

"Dark was Satan's creation to fight against me. " Pure said knowingly.

"Really? That's kind of hard to believe. " Ciel said, looking surprised.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pure asked, glancing at Ciel through narrowed eyes.

"I mean, I thought he was, you know, a common demon. " Pure shook his head lightly, his white locks covering his face.

"No, Dark was suppose to be my executioner. But...well...you see what happened. "

"You two fell in love. " Ciel laughed lightly, feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, a little mishap that wasn't suppose to happen. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now and I certainly don't regret it. " Pure said, sighing as he flopped against the bed with his hands dug into his white mane on the back of his head.

"Don't the others dislike you for it?" Ciel asked softly.

"Others? Oh, no. Ciel, there aren't any others. " Pure said, shifting his hips a bit, a crack being heard.

"I thought you were an Angel?"

"Heck no. I'm not a bloody angel! Sure I have wings but no way am I an Angel!" Pure said, sitting up to look at Ciel with a deep frown.

"T-Then what are you?"

"I'm the Guardian of Heaven. " Pure answered slowly. "You see, I was created by Angels, yes, but I'm not one of them. I'm able to transform into any human being on earth or make my own. I was made to hunt and destroy or send back into Hell, demons. " Pure explained, waving his hand.

"Oh...wow. "

"Yeah, it's a tough job. I might tell you the story sometime but today ain't the day. " Pure said with a light sigh.

Pure glanced into Ciel's eyes.

"She's not coming back. " Pure said softly. "I made sure of it myself. " Ciel looked away, his eyes not able to face the Guardian.

"But...there's always a chance, you know?" Ciel said quietly. "I can still hear her...laughing...mocking...hurting me all over again..New methods...new people...they're all getting hurt and killed because of me..." Ciel said, putting his hands through his hair, feeling his emotions taking their toll on him.

"Ciel, you have a weak mind at the moment. " Pure said as if he were taking a note. "The more you dwell on Angela, the more she will continue to haunt you dreams. Eventually, if your mind stays like this, a demon will take over you and you really don't want to have an exorcism." Pure said, raising his hand slowly.

He pressed his forefinger and middle finger in the space between Ciel's eyebrow.

"They are very painful to go through. You have to set up you mind barriers again. Close your eyes, Ciel. " Pure ordered, pulling out a small object from the inside of his kimono.

Ciel sighed, following the Guardian's orders. Ciel's eyes fluttered close.

"Listen to my voice, Ciel. Relax. "Pure said, his voice turning softer.

Ciel relaxed, suddenly feeling light both in his head and his body weight. Pure's voice was there but also wasn't there.

"Angela is down in Hell, sending her hate to you from there, plaguing you with these nightmares. She has to be the plaything of hundreds to thousands of demons which is why she was trying to break you, Ciel. " Pure whispered but also said at the same time.

"But the crack...the crack to Hell. It's still there. I can feel it..." Ciel whispered harshly in response. "It's there. "

"No, it's not. It's Angela still in your mind Ciel. She's sending her hatred for you from Hell and because your mind is weak, it's working. "

"Pure...I'm afraid..." Ciel murmured. "My nightmares...they're getting worse. " A tear slide down Ciel's cheek.

"I know, Ciel. I know. Don't be afraid anymore. Don't be afraid. Remember. " Pure's voice seemed so far away but so near to Ciel.

"Remember what?" Ciel whispered, too afraid to speak aloud.

"Remember what happened that day. The gun, Ciel. The fire. The shot through her head. She's dead, body burned and scattered in the wind. Her soul resides in Hell, forever chained to it. "

"I'm still afraid. " Ciel whispered, his eyes squeezing together. " I force myself to remember that everyday but its not working. It's not working. I'm still afraid. "

"Remember back to your home, Ciel. What did you do when Angela asked you what was your place? What is your place?" Pure asked, his tone turning lighter.

"My..place?"

"Your place in the Phantomhive manor. "

"My place is Master. I told her I was the Master of the Phantomhives. That she wasnt a Phantomhive. " Ciel said softly, remembering what he received afterward. Two strong slaps to the face, busting his lip and leaving a mark under his eye.

"Remember how you fought Angela. How you protected Alois from the blow of her whip. Remember hitting her with the pan from the kitchen. Remember how you stood strong and tall against her and against others. "

Ciel winced at the memories flooding over his mind's eye, showing him his strongest moments.

"Do you see, Ciel?" Pure's voice became stronger, more persistent. "You had the walls of a man. You blocked what Angela shot to you. And you fought back twice as hard. "

Ciel felt a swell of pride grow in his chest, feeling the weight of his worries suddenly drift off him.

"Rebuild those walls, Ciel. Block Angela from your mind. Don't give her what she wants anymore. "

Ciel felt like he was when his father was alive and alone with himself. He felt childish but better. Ciel sighed, feeling light a blanket was lifted from his mind. Pure's hand moved away and Ciel's eyes opened slowly.

Pure was screwing a dark bottle shut and putting it inside his robes.

"Feel better?" Ciel nodded lightly, looking quiet tired.

"What'd you do?" Ciel asked slowly, feeling just as tired as he looked.

"I took some of your negative feelings and helped you rebuild the walls in your mind. They're not strong but they should block Angela enough for your nightmares to not get so bad. " Pure explained, moving his hands as he spoke.

"I shouldn't do this often but it'll help to do it this once a week, if that's okay with you. " Pure said, searching Ciel's eyes.

"I guess it's fine. What was that bottle you were putting away?" Ciel asked, not meeting Pure's eyes.

"It was something for Dark when he comes back. Don't worry about it. Now.." Pure grabbed Ciel's cheeks, pinching them and pulling them.

"Agh! Wat fhuck are youuu doin?" Ciel slurred, gripping tightly onto Pure's wrists, trying to pull the spirit's hands off his face.

"Smile! You have a lovely prince waiting on you like a servant, you can eat whatever you want, you don't have a worry in the world, you are the apple of Sebastian's eye and the prince is trying to court you! Do you know how many guys and girls would adore to be in your place? " Pure said, showing the poor human child no mercy.

Despite Pure's boyish figure and look, he was WAY older than others thought he would be. And he didn't give two pigs if Ciel was having a nightmare or he was depressed about his parents, he had a lot of things others didn't have and Pure had set in his mind that, that boy needed to know that!

"Sttttaaaahhhhhppppp!" Ciel whined, trying to push the Guardian off him but failing miserably.

Pure eventually pulled away, leaving Ciel's cheeks a bright red and very sore indeed. Ciel rubbed his cheeks childishly, frowning and pouting.

"What was that for?" Ciel questioned, glaring at Pure. The spirit frowned, obviously not liking what he was seeing.

"Ciel, look at me. " Ciel looked up, moving his hands from his face.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

Ciel growled darkly, his sapphire blue eyes shining with danger and rage at the spirit before him, a red hand print on each of their cheeks. Pure was left in shock at how quick Ciel was to respond.

Pure suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, clearly unaffected by the slap though he did rub his cheek.

"Damn! I was thinking you'd start crying like a girl and yell for Sebastian when I did that! You really can slap, Ciel! Now there's that fire I was looking for! That anger, that pure utter rage! Beautiful Ciel! Beautiful! " Pure began clapping his hands together loudly as his laughter rang out.

Ciel growled and lurched forward, throwing Pure to the ground as hard as he could before tackling the only slightly surprised spirit. Ciel grabbed both of Pure's wrists, pinning them above his head and panted as his eyes glowed.

"Whatcha going to do now, Phantomhive boy?" Pure suddenly taunted, chucking. Ciel growled and slammed his head down. Pure and Ciel both groaned out as their forehead slammed together. Ciel's hands flew up, clutching his head as Pure mirrored him, holding his head.

"Argh...I'm not invincible! Fuck, Ciel! Who the fuck does that?!" Pure groaned, his hips jerking up as he groaned.

"I don't fucking know, I just did the first thing I could think of! God fuckery! " Ciel groaned as he clutched his head. Pure sighed as his pain fled his head and lurched forward, flipping the duo over while Ciel was still recovering and put the boy below him.

"Ello!" Pure said, pinning Ciel's hands above his head, his wrists crossed and together.

Pure didn't hear the door open or he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Now Ciel, this is going to hurt but that's only because you did it to me. " Pure warned, rearing his head back. Ciel struggled, growling loudly with a headache.

"Hey!" Pure squeaked as the edge of his kimono was gripped and yanked him off Ciel. "Let me go, you wuss!" Pure was dragged out the door and glass breaking was heard. Sebastian came back in, clapping his hands together as he shut the door.

"Now then..." Sebastian said, running his fingers through his hair and walked over to Ciel, picking him up much more gentler and brought him over to the couch.

"Hungry?" Sebastian asked, sitting down and seating Ciel in his lap. Ciel blinked his eyes open, looking in front of him as he felt warm long arms wrapping around his lithe torso tightly, hugging him from behind.

A medium-sized steak with a baked potato with the works including sour cream, cheese, chives and butter, along on the side was fresh green broccoli and beside that on a small fancy platter was a lovely lemon cake with a light cream cheese icing and strawberries drizzled on its bits of melted chocolate. Beside the desert was a small bowl of peeled peaches, a sprinkle of sugar and a good decent size of ice-cold milk in a glass.

"Wow..." Ciel murmured. His stomach grumbled, making Sebastian chuckle lightly in response and Ciel's cheeks flush darkly.

"Thanks, Sebastian. " Ciel mumbled, blushing darkly with a small smile on his face. He shivered, feeling kisses on the back of his neck, trailing up to his ear, making him shiver even more.

"Don't mention it. You can't afford to miss two meals in a day. It's not good for you. " Sebastian murmured, kissing the lobe, pressing Ciel's body closer to his own, more protectively than normal. Ciel leaned forward and began eating at an alarming rate.

Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's head as Ciel ate, listening to the sound of polite chewing emitting from the small boy.

"Slow down, Ciel. You'll get sick if you keep that pace up. " Sebastian murmured lightly. Ciel slowed down, chewing thoughtfully as he wiped his mouth with a crisp white napkin. He did as he was told, enjoying feeling Sebastian's warm body heat behind him for some reason.

Ciel ate half the food on his plate, half the cake and about two peaches. Ciel finished off by drinking up all his milk. He wiped his mouth, leaning back against Sebastian's chest, sighing.

"How's your leg feeling?" Sebastian murmured against his ear, hugging Ciel closer.

"Better. I don't feel much from it really. " Ciel shrugged. Ciel shifted uncomfortably on Sebastian's lap before pushing the man against the back of the couch and crawled to turn around, his knees resting on either side of Sebastian's thighs.

He looked up at Sebastian with innocent sapphire blue eyes. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin, capturing Ciel in a kiss making the boy hum in delight. Sebastian's hand trailed to his cheeks and then his ear and his hair, the other pulling Ciel closer by the small of his back.

Ciel wrapped his small arms Sebastian's neck, leaning forward and resting his body against Sebastian's chest. Ciel pulled away for a quick breath.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whined out, not opening his eyes.

"Sshhh..." Sebastian breathed, pressing his lips back against Ciel's plump lips again. Sebastian molded his lips against Ciel's, gently poking and probing at them with his tongue. Ciel slowly opened his mouth in curiosity of what Sebastian would do.

Sebastian slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth as the boy's lips parted. He explored everywhere, earning small cute whines and moans from the younger. Ciel's fingers made a home in Sebastian's silk ebony locks, pressing his body closer against Sebastian's.

Feeling bold, Ciel moved his tongue to touch Sebastian's for real. Soon, they were wrestling in Ciel's mouth on letting the boy explore Sebastian's mouth or not. Ciel moaned the Prince's name, purring like a kitten.

Sebastian turned, with Ciel's in his lap and pushed the younger in the couch with such care, it made Ciel shiver. Ciel whined, one of his hands straying from Sebastian's hair to his back, running his fingers over the well-built shoulders.

Sebastian's mouth dragged away from Ciel's, going down his jaw to where his pulse was resting on his neck. Sebastian teased and nipped at the skin there, making a small moan and squeak coming from the panting mouth he had left.

"Ciel.." Sebastian groaned into the skin, causing a shiver to run down Ciel's spine. Sebastian's skilled mouth ran down Ciel's neck, nipping at the bobbing small Adam's apple before continuing down.

Ciel's skin was lit a flame, his cheeks a dark red and his body shivering whenever Sebastian's fangs brushed over a sensitive part in his neck. Small but loud pants came from his mouth but he held moans back with a bite of his lip.

Sebastian's hands ran down the Ciel's lithe sides, massaging certain areas through his clothes with his thumbs, earning more adorable held back moans from the boy below him.

Sebastian bit into the junction at Ciel's shoulder and neck, sucking on it, turning the skin red and leaving a bruise there. Ciel squeaked but was definitely enjoying all the attention he was receiving from his fiancé to be. It fueled a fire in his mind to get his leg healed fast as humanly possible.

Ciel shivered, his toes curling as Sebastian bit into his skin again, sucking teasingly.

Ciel licked his lips and pulled Sebastian's face back up to his own, locking lips with him. Ciel teasingly bit Sebastian's lower lip, smirking at the man's own shiver.

Ciel pulled away for a moment for a breath before feeling a guilty wave wash over him. He wasn't sure what caused it to happen now of all times but just pulled Sebastian back into another heated kiss, doing his best to ignore it.

Sebastian's hands rested on the couch, on near Ciel's shoulder, the other by his hip.

Sebastian locked another deep kiss before pulling back himself, sighing. Ciel gulped breaths of air before Sebastian let out a soft sigh. Ciel frowned, thinking that he was about to pull himself off Ciel. He grabbed the man by his hair, gripping pretty hard as he locked lips again. His tongue sprung into Sebastian's mouth while he was caught off guard and explored, fighting Sebastian's tongue all the way.

Sebastian pulled again, swallowing as he panted.

"W-We should stop.." Sebastian said, averting his eyes.

"W-Why? " Ciel panted, trying to catch Sebastian's eyes.

"If we keep this up, I might...do something I'll regret and you might hate me for it." Sebastian sighed.

"..." Ciel wondered for a moment but then realized what he meant. A dark, dark blush spread across his cheeks.

"O-Okay..." Ciel sighed softly. Sebastian sat them up, leaning them against the back of the couch with his arm around Ciel's shoulder. Ciel couldn't shake off the feeling of regret and guilt at all. It was making an appearance on his face and his chest felt hollow because of it.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's ear, whispering the words. Ciel averted his eyes now, a light blush escaping his cheeks as he cuddle into Sebastian's side.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier..." Ciel murmured softly. "I don't know why I kind of snapped like that...I just felt so angry for some reason and I don't even know that reason. I'm sorry..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking at the small Earl. Ciel kept his eyes away, blushing lightly in his apology.

"Ciel, look at me. " Ciel slowly glanced at Sebastian, getting a quick peck on the lips from the man along with a smirk. Ciel's face turned a bright pink in response.

"...I love you.." Sebastian whispered softly, staring deep into Ciel's sapphire blue eyes. Those said eyes widen and a dark red flushed across his cheeks and ears. Ciel covered his face with a whine in embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled loudly at the boy's reaction. Ciel looked up slowly, his face still a flaming red. He grabbed Sebastian's tie like a leash pulling the man down a bit in front of his face. Ciel smirked at the surprised reaction and gave Sebastian a quick peck on his lips before leaning to the Prince's ear, nibbling on it teasingly before whispering.

"I love you too. "

Sebastian's self-control snapped and he pushed Ciel against the couch, his lips devouring the poor boy. Ciel bit out a moan, withering under Sebastian's looming figure, his left leg tucking itself over Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian bit and nipped at Ciel's lips, leaving them a deep red, almost making them bleed with his ministrations. Ciel moaned and whined, oddly enjoying the bits of pain.

Sebastian's hands trailed up and down Ciel's still clothed body, just exploring it with clothes on, making Ciel shiver almost violently.

Ciel turned his head to the right for a breath while Sebastian continued to kiss and nibble his way down from Ciel's ear to his jawline and down his neck.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, feeling another presence in the room. His sapphire eyes looked to the door and they widened largely.

"Alois! Claude! You're back early!" Ciel squealed out, putting his hand in Sebastian's face and pushed him off his neck as Ciel slide out from underneath him. Sebastian sat back, glaring dark carmine eyes to the door.

"A-Are we interrupting something..?" Claude asked, his eyebrow raised. He stood next to a fuming, almost foaming at the mouth Alois who looked ready to murder Sebastian.

"Kind of..." Sebastian said with a wry sigh, his eyes rolling.

"Good!" Alois spat angrily, his face beat red and his fist clenching at his sides. "If you're done molesting my brother, I suggest you get off him this instant. "

"Alois-!" Ciel started then heard a very...very animalistic growl emitting from the man below him.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian challenged, his eyes glowing brightly, leaning more over Ciel, making the poor boy below him shiver at the protectiveness in his voice.

"FFFFFFUUUU-" Alois dug into his pocket, pulling something out and threw it at Sebastian who dodge easily. It lodged into the couch, showing the world what Alois had attempted. It was a long dagger, very sharp and very easy to hold and hid.

Ciel stared at it, not able to comprehend what Alois had done for a moment before it clicked in his brain. He violently mushed his hand against Sebastian's face, pushing the man off him, grabbing the dagger, fixed his clothes, stood up and stormed over to Alois. **[1]**

He grabbed the blond-haired boy by his bicep and pulled him from the doorway, leaving Claude there and began dragging him down the hall.

"Ciel, what the he-" Alois stopped as soon as Ciel looked at him, suddenly fearing for his life at the look. Ciel limped down the hall, his sense of pain dulled with the adrenaline seeping through his blood stream.

Soon, Ciel threw Alois into a room, slamming the door as he walked in behind him.

"You little bastard! " Ciel swore, grabbing Alois by his collar, pulling him off the floor and slamming him into the wall. "How dare you even bring this sort of thing here!"

Alois wouldn't meet Ciel's gleaming eyes.

"I only brought it for protection!" Alois announced boldly, still not looking into Ciel's eyes.

"Protection from what?! You are in a castle, Alois! And fat load of protection this did, you almost hit Sebastian!" Ciel threw the offending object into a nearby bookcase without even looking, hitting the guy in the painting with perfect accuracy.

"That was the point, you daft wanker!" Alois shouted back, his eyes meeting Ciel's at last. "He was all over you like a lap dog! You shouldn't let him do that to you!"

"Excuse you, but I believe that is not part of your business what Sebastian does with me. If he did something I didn't like, you know I would make it known!" Ciel snarled.

"He put hickeys on your neck and you're going to let him get away with that?!" Ciel immediately put his hand over the forming bruises and his sapphire blue eyes cut into Alois's lightening blue.

"Just this once! Good lord, Alois! Mind your manners!" Ciel scolded.

"He was feeling you up like you where some harlot on the street corners! And you were allowing him to do so!" Alois growled, his fists clenching.

"How dare you...how dare you imply that I am a harlot!" Ciel snarled, his eyes flashing as he nails dug into the palms of his hands. "It wasn't like I was begging him to touch me as such. We weren't going to do anything of what you're implying, Trancy!"

"From what I witnessed you were about to! Ciel, you shouldn't be here anymore! Not to mention, you should stay away from him of all people! Your leg is obviously healed enough that you can walk to a bloody carriage. " Alois stated, growing angrier and angrier as he spoke. Ciel wasn't any better off.

"You should talk you corner store wanker! He insisted on me staying here. What do you expect me to do, Alois?! Go home and be reminded of what the hell I had to go through? As if night terrors weren't enough, I don't need a memory flash on every incident that happened-" he stiffened, his fingers releasing their grip of Alois's collar.

He covered his mouth in realization of what he had mistakenly admitted.

"...you're having nightmares?" Alois asked, his face softening.

Ciel looked away, his hands going together in front of his chest as he took a step back.

"No...I'm fine!" Ciel played off, sighing. "Good lord, Alois. I just made it up, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Ciel, you don't make stuff up easily. I can plainly see you're not okay. " Alois said, his face turning sterner.

"Alois.." Ciel took a deep breath before his fighting face washed his features into a glaring scowl. "I've just about had enough of your shit. "

Alois's eyes widen and he stepped around Ciel in order to get some distance from him.

"I'm not done with you, Trancy!" Ciel snarled, his fingers grabbing the blond boy by the collar, ripping him back.

"You fucking burst into my room, throw a weapon at the man I care about, call me a harlot, and accuse me of lying. You are treading on thin ice, my friend. " Ciel snarled, his fists back in the front of the collar.

"I do believe I didn't call you a harlot. I was saying he felt you up as if you were. I never said you were. Throwing that weapon was my intention of telling him to back off. I accused you of lying because you are, Ciel. "

"How the hell would you know?!" Ciel yelled, pulling Alois back and slamming him back into the wall.

"Because you're crying, you damn fool!" Alois shot back. Ciel stopped, slowly releasing his hand from Alois's collar and touched his cheek. His eyes widen, feeling water and looked at his hand.

His hand, no, both of his hands were trembling as well as his whole body. He could feel the familiar lump in his throat growing steadily. His cheeks and nose were beginning the redden.

He wiped his face violently, sniffling.

"You...you go to hell!" Ciel huffed angrily, pushing himself away and storming away angrily.

He was pulled back and fell into Alois's arms. Alois embraced him, sighing.

"Stop pushing me away, I'm trying to make things work with us. " Alois huffed moodily in his ear. Ciel stood there a moment, not moving, frozen solid.

"A-Alois...you f-fucking...aaaaahhhhh..." Ciel mumbled before burying his head into Alois's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other boy's middle.

"There, there. Let it all out. " Alois cooed.

"I-I'm going fucking knee you..." Ciel sniffled out before reburying his head back into his shoulder.

After a moment, Ciel pulled away, rubbing his red, puffy eyes.

"Feel better?" Alois asked slowly. Ciel nodded, looking away.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Sebastian about this. " Ciel said, fixing his hair. "Don't even tell Claude or anyone for that matter. "

"Huh? Why?" Alois asked, looking at him confused.

"Alois, I don't need anyone fretting over my shoulder to see if I'll burst into to tears at any second. It's embarrassing and I'm not a weak child anymore. I just was feeling down today and my emotions backed up. " Ciel said, looking further away, his hand pulling a few bangs behind his ear.

"...Ciel. "

"Just forget this happened okay? Just forget. " Ciel demanded, looking behind him with an emotionless stare. He began walking to the door before Alois stopped him again.

"Ciel, listen to me. " Alois said softly. "I'll apologize to Sebastian. But don't hate me for what I did, okay? I was just protecting you. "

"Alois...I have a Prince watching over me like a hawk. I don't need anymore protection. Besides...I wouldn't hate you for doing something like that. " Ciel said, sighing with a small smile.

"I'd hate you if you succeeded. " Ciel pulled away his hand and was about to grab the doorknob before Alois grabbed his arm.

"Ciel. You don't need to be here anymore. Elizabeth and I want you back home." Alois said.

"To be honest, Alois. I don't think I can face Elizabeth or Bard if I go home. " Ciel said, turning to Alois, running his hand over his head, pulling his bangs back.

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised I can face you after all that's happened. 'Guess you're special to me. Heh. Anyway, even if I wanted to go, the Prince won't let me. " Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"...I'm special to you?" Alois asked, clearly surprised by also blushing deeply.

"Well, yeah. Sure we've had our spats over the years but all brothers do that! Of course, ours were under very different circumstances but I'll let it slide. And I believe you and I have bonded a lot over time, eh? Just takes some time, right?" Ciel said softly.

" Ciel..." Alois murmured softly. He grabbed both of Ciel's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Come home, okay?! Please come home! I want you to come home!" Alois begged, tears coming into his eyes. Ciel blinked, frowning.

"Now stop that. I told you I can't and you'll have to take that as your answer. I'm not ready to be released into society so we'll have to wait. " Ciel huffed, rolling his eyes. "Sebastian wouldn't dare let me out of the castle until I can run like hell hounds are on my heels. "

"I can convince him! You need to come home! " Alois said, squeezing harder.

"Stop it, Alois. I can't. You certainly can't convince him. In case you haven't realized, he isn't particularly fond of you. There's no way you could convince him. " Ciel sighed.

"I can try! Please, Ciel! Come home!" Alois begged, holding back tears.

"Alois. " Ciel pulled his hands away, not looking at Alois. Ciel turned around, turning the doorknob, opening it a bit.

"Just give up. "

"Like you did?"

Ciel paused.

"Don't act like you two aren't hiding something. He's done something to you. You're not the Ciel who'd swoon over a guy just because he helped save your life. Sure, you'd be thankful but you wouldn't just start getting freaky with him after a week or two. " Alois shot out bitterly.

"..." Ciel said nothing, gripping the doorknob tightly. H slammed the door shut, earning a loud bang from it.

_WHACK!_

Alois groaned, holding his cheek as he opened his eyes and looked up at Ciel.

"I don't particularly take kindly to those implications, Trancy. It's called a 'traumatic experience'. As if you experienced one like I did. It's also called 'getting to know someone after being around them for almost a month now. ' " Ciel said, a very ominous calm aura swarming around him.

"Like you know something about that. " Ciel sneered. "You will be sent home if you keep this ugly attitude of yours. I'll personally see to that you are sent home if I get this attitude again. "

"Ciel..." Alois groaned, feeling his cheek throbbing.

"Don't fucking try to apologize now because frankly, I don't give two shits for it now. " Ciel snarled, turning to the door and slamming it behind him. He stormed down the hall, limping more so than he was then before. He could feel the numbing pain shooting up his leg but he ignored it as best as he could as he headed to his room.

Alois groaned, sitting up and holding his throbbing cheek.

"Ciel, you fucking idiot. " Alois muttered darkly, his eyes littering with tears but none were shed. His ears perked, hearing the door open again.

His eyes widen, Claude standing there with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Alois, we need to talk. " Claude said, fixing his glasses.

"Tch. I have nothing to say to you. " Alois sneered. Claude walked over, holding a hand out to the smaller boy. Alois accepted it none the less and pulled himself on his feet.

"Alois, I explained to you what happened, did I not?" Claude sighed lightly, looking down at the common boy who was definitely not common.

"Yeah..."

"Then why do you continue to purse Ciel?" Alois shot the prince a glare, frowning with a growl in his throat.

"He needs to come home. He doesn't need to hang around with Prince Sebastian anymore. We need him at home. " Alois huffed angrily, looking away.

Claude cupped his chin, pulling the teen's eyes towards him. He inspected the already swelling bruise on his cheek.

"He really punched you that hard, eh?" Alois growled again, jerking his chin away from Claude's fingers. "Alois, you need to understand that right now Ciel needs Sebastian more than anything. "

"Why can't he need me? I can help!" Alois snarled, a childish anger covering his tone.

"Alois, listen to me. Ciel is going through a healing process. He has been traumatized by everything that's happened in the past. He has serious scraps that need to heal and those are in his mind. And right now, only Sebastian can give him that healing protection. " Claude explained, putting his hands on Alois's shoulders.

Tears pricked Alois's lightening blue eyes as he choked back a scream.

"He doesn't know anything about Ciel! I fucking lived with him for almost seven years! He knows nothing about Ciel!" Alois shouted, his eyes full of rage.

"Alois, be quiet. " Alois hushed. "I am not yelling at you. I'm simply telling you that Ciel needs Sebastian. Not you, not yet. " Alois stopped his fuming an glanced up into those yellow eyes that were covered by wire glasses.

"...not yet?"

"Ciel knows and can feel Sebastian can protect him from just about anything. It's mostly about the connection between Pure and Dark. The connection between those two is most likely lingering in Ciel and Sebastian and therefore, that is why Ciel is attracted to spending time with the Prince. " Claude explained slowly.

"Eventually, that connection will either shatter along with their feeling with each other or it will simply drop. Right now, you need to support Ciel and don't struggle when he talks about Sebastian or when he is alone with the Prince. Eventually, when the connection breaks, Ciel will come to you for the comfort he needs. You must be patient. "

"Patience isn't my strongest quality. " Alois growled.

Claude chuckled lightly.

"I can tell. Now come on. Lets get you some ice for your cheek. " Claude said softly, pulling the boy closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and leading Alois out of the room and out into the halls of the castle.

Hooded wine eyes watched them from the darkness of the shadows of the lone corridors and a protective growl sprung low from a pair of lips with shining fangs.

...

Ciel was surprised to find his room empty and noticed a rose on the coffee table where his tray of food had been. He limped over to it, noticing the thorns having been plucked off and saw a note under it. He picked it up, along with the rose.

'_Some bothersome but also worrisome work came up so I had to go to my office. I'm sorry I had to go. Claude went somewhere in the castle. I left some warm milk with a bit of honey and sugar by your bed for you. Perhaps we can continue our lovely game in the morning? I wish I could've said good night to you but I suppose it can't be helped. _

_I'll see you in the morning. _

_Good night, sleep well, love. _

_With Care,_

_Sebastian._ '

Ciel reread the note, unsure what to think. He sighed, putting it down and looked at the rose. He gently pushed his nose among the scented petals and walked back to the door.

He slowly tugged the lock over the door and pressed his forehead against the door.

He sniffled, his breathing ragged.

"Ciella~"

Ciel turned around rapidly, looking around with frantic, fearful eyes.

"Imagination...has to be.. Has to be...has to be..." Ciel whispered, unsure if he could believe his own words. "Has to be...has to be...has to be..."

"Ciella~"

He turned around and banged his head against the door. He groaned as he fell backward. The room swirled as he rolled onto his stomach. A fever broke out on his skin, sweat began to make a fine thick layer on his body. His cheeks flushed dark red and his eyes turned a hazed dark blue.

"Ciella~"

"Stop it...stop it...stop it..." Ciel whimpered, clutching his aching head.

"Ciella."

Ciel's eyes snapped open, snarling as he launched a fist right by his ear. No one.

Ciel's fingers hit nothing and he was alone.

"Stop tormenting me...stop it...stop it!" Ciel whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

"I had to do it...you..you hurt everyone. You hurt me. I had to, I had to. You deserved it, you deserved it. " Ciel brought his legs to his chest and covered his face with his arms.

"I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry. You deserved it. You deserved it. "

"Did I really?"

Ciel screamed with fear as he suddenly slammed his head into the back of the bedpost at the end of his bed. His blue eyes looked at the door. No one was there.

Ciel felt a sense of insecurity and fear as he noticed something in front of his feet.

It nothing much. Just a steadily graying white feather.

Ciel swallowed, tears falling down his cheeks. He sniffled, reaching down to pick it up. He gasped, a shock of pain gripping him as his finger touched it. It screamed in response to his touch and began melting into a black puddle of heated goop. Ciel watched, moving his feet away from it.

His eyes widen as he felt the need to go to the bathroom when he noticed the goop spelling something out.

'_Mommy's coming. ' _

Ciel's breaths couldn't stop. He gasped at the lack of sudden air, clawing at his throat.

'Shit!' He thought, scrambling to his bedside table.

Sweat poured down his face as he felt his chest squeeze from its breath. He struggled to open the small drawer. He finally got it open and reached inside, pulling out a tiny comptraction. It was a small kettle with water inside it.

He gasped for air, pressing the edge of the kettle to his lips before falling to the side, blacking out, the kettle breaking on impact to the ground.

Ciel struggled to breathe as his mind shut down.

'_Shit_...' He thought, his world going black.

'_Again?!' _

...

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, looking around. He noticed a white pale hand in front of his face, pushing a cool cloth against his forehead.

"Hmm..." He hummed, looking to the side. "Pure?"

Pure's yellow eyes flickered to Ciel's sapphire blue eyes. He sighed, nodding.

"Ciel, what happened?" He murmured to the boy.

"You lied. " Ciel mumbled, turning to the ceiling above him. "She's coming back."

"No, she isn't Ciel. " Pure sighed out.

"I heard her-" " So did I, Ciel. She's playing with you. Tormenting you. She knows you can hear her and she's trying to torment you. " Pure sighed softly, pouring some water into a miniature kettle.

"...you heard her too?"

"Yeah...only you and I did though. She was trying to scare you, Ciel. I promise you, she's not going to hurt you anymore. " Pure said.

"I saw a feather...there's writing on the floor past the foot of my bed..." Ciel murmured.

"There was nothing there, Ciel. You are okay. Just don't lock your door anymore, okay? It was a hell of a time trying to get in here without breaking something. "

"...Pure...does anyone know what happened?" Pure shook his head, his ivory locks falling in front of his face.

"C-Could you not tell anyone for me? Especially Sebastian..." Ciel said softly.

"Why?" Pure asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Just don't tell anyone...promise me...please?" Pure looked to the side, frowning but nodded slowly, giving in.

"I promise I won't tell Sebastian. " he said after a moment.

"Thank you..." Ciel said softly, shutting his eyes. He fell asleep after a few moments, leaving Pure alone in conversation wise. Or so it appeared.

"Well?" Pure murmured, pulling the cloth off Ciel's head.

"She's down there, alright. She's getting what she deserves. " A dark voice said behind him. " She won't be coming out anytime soon. "

"Hm...maybe we should've killed her for good. Make her soul disappear...Ciel doesn't deserve this. " Pure sighed, pulling the covers over the boy and tucking a stray strand of blue behind his ear.

"He won't allow it. Angela was one of the best. "

"Ah, but the best always falls one point or another. " Pure mumbled, feeling long warm arms around his waist as he leaned back.

"Oh, I think we both are well aware of that~" Pink slit glowing eyes shined through the darkness, a pearly white grin, fierce enough to scare the Cheshire Cat, shined through the inky blackness of the room.

"His mind is falling..."

"We should not interfere with the lives of humans. "

"We should when an Angel or a Demon is involved, OL HOATH. " Pure mumbled out, his glowing yellow eyes looking from those shining eyes. **[2]**

"Ah~ but the Angel is gone. We should leave them be. "

"She still has an effect on him. I can't just sit by and allow her words reach him and torment him. " Pure sighed.

"What will you do?"

"..." Pure sighed again.

"You will think of something. "

"Perhaps. " Pure mumbled.

"Now...it's been a while, shall we go to the woods?"

"..." Pure blushed hotly and crossed his arms. A low dark chuckle was heard.

"I'll take that as a definite yes~" Pure let out a soft squeal as he was picked up and was taken out the open window, it closing behind the Guardian.

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Heeeeyy there sexy!**

**I wanted fluff. I Gave fluff. It's my birthday, I deserve the FLUFFY!**

**I threw a bit of Alois and Claude in there but it's difficult for me to do them. I'm use to Ciel and Sebastian. Alois and Claude were both assholes in Kurshitsuji II and I sort of hated them for a while. Especially Claude. Dick. **

**Anyway, if you want more fluff between Claude and Alois, tell me and I'll try to put it in. I'll squeeze it in the chapters because its part of the plot but its difficult. **

**~Notes~**

**1. Mushed. Its more of an inside joke for me but mushed is when you press your palm against someone's face and push against them or away from them with a little noise. I do to people a lot. **

**2. My Love. **

**Pure and Dark are together. That's why they are connected to each other because they go make love in the woods. Yeah...I know. Rough DemonXGuardian sex...makes me want to write a one shot completely about that. **

**I'm feeling weird today so excuse me if I'm acting different. I'm in a lot of pain but it'll go away as soon as the meds kick in. **

**Also, I'm writing more stories. I need more. An dIm watching Sword Art Online and Fairy Tale~! Give me more anime recommendations! **

**Also, two weeks or more there will be a new chapter. Hopefully. School comes first, sorry. **

**Alright, I'm done. **

**Leave some reviews!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	5. Fire Away on My Mental Domain

**Hey there my sweet kittens! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! But you won't because it's a very, very confusing chapter and you will hate me for it. :D**

**I love you guys for all your support and your reviews! Thank you so much! I'm really trying to write but schools working me to the bone! **

**I'm so tired but Im trying to get this up! I got a few ideas at least. Also, check out my new story An Innocent Little Kitten's Dirty Little Secret! It's M rated and it's my first one in the rating so be nice to it! **

**I love You guys!**

**But you will hate me in the chapter so show me the love/hate in your reviews!**

**Leave a review to show your support!**

* * *

Ciel grumbled sourly as he sat in the library. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sebastian all day and it was already mid-afternoon.

Ciel used a cane Madam Red had lent him as he browsed through the long row of books. He hobbled through the shelves, glancing around, his eyes dark and bags sagged below his dulled eyes.

Despite falling asleep quite early the night before, his sleep had been anything but peaceful. He had night terrors all through the night but what made it worse was that he did not wake up once during them. Luckily they had been quiet nightmares and he didn't wake up anyone.

Ciel's eyes widen, his fingers rubbing over a leather book. It was blue and looked a bit dusty. The cover appeared the be leather but felt like a thin fur. Ciel tugged the book from the shelf, looking over the cover.

Engraved in red was 'Secrets of Life: Special Edition. ' The book was clasped tightly with a leather strap.

Ciel inspected the book, noting it must've been read quite recently. Ciel pulled and tugged the strap off, cracking the book open.

'Secrets of Life: Special Edition, For those whose life doesn't make sense and need guidance. Also for my brother-in-law whose life only lasted so long and for his son whose life is screwed up.'

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the odd beginning. He turned the page, reading the next page.

'Do not read what is written in this book aloud because no one will be able to hear you. That or you'll speak in Chopinese'

Ciel frowned, rolling his eyes at the words.

"Oh lovely. More things that'll make me sound insane. " Ciel grumbled out sourly. He glanced away from the book, back at the shelf where he got the book from.

He noticed a normal black leather book next to where the book he had found was. He tugged that one out and noticed a bookmark inside.

Ciel shut his first book, opening the new one.

He jumped, hearing a door slowly open nearby. He rolled his eyes at his own anxiousness.

Ciel flipped to the bookmarked page.

His eyes slowly widen as he read the text, his stomach doing flip-flops. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he couldn't stop himself from continuing his reading.

"Ciel, are you in here?" A male voice said. "Ciel? Pure is searching for you. " It was Dark.

Dark appeared at the entrance of the rows of books. Ciel covered his mouth, his eyes big as saucers as he slowly turned to the human disguised demon.

"What is ailing you, child? You look ill. " Dark said, strolling over to Ciel. He looked over Ciel. The boy flinched, backing away, his mouth remaining covered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What is the matter? You seem to be afraid. " Dark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you...you..." Ciel wheezed out, squeezing his hand into a fist. "You killed Sebastian's mother?"

Dark's eyes turned shocked than confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. "

"You ate Sebastian's mother!" Ciel yelled, his eyes glowing in an anger unlike another.

Dark glanced around, surveying his situation and his whereabouts for a moment.

"Do explain. " Dark said, crossing his arms.

"W-when Sebastian was born and his grandfather summoned you, you killed and ate Sebastian's grandfather and mother. " Ciel hissed, tightening his grip on the book.

"Ah, that. I wasn't sure what you were speaking of. Yes, I ate them. I was in a blind rage when I was summoned and sealed away in stone with Pure. He and I were separated because of it and I was being forced into an unknown human child to remain dormant and aid that babe. " Dark said, brushing his clawed fingers through his onyx hair.

"Does Sebastian know? Does Pure know about this?" Ciel growled.

"Sebastian knows his mother and grandfather were killed at his birth and know at the time, I was summoned to be one with him. I don't believe he put two and two together to realize I did this. But Pure, I don't doubt he does not know of it, for he was flung across the kingdom into the forest when we were trapped in the stone when it happened. " Dark explained.

"I have to tell Sebastian. " Ciel said, brushing past Dark to get to the door. Ciel froze when a cold, bony hand grabbed his bicep.

"I rather you not, Earl Phantomhive. " Dark said, his voice deepening.

"Why not? Ashamed?" Ciel spat back, shooting his blue eyes at Dark's glowing ones.

"Not at all. Demons do not feel shame. But if you tell the Prince of this, it will complicate things in all parties. Pure will be ashamed of me and request me to leave, The Prince will be hateful and angry, perhaps to all people, including yourself. The Princesses will of course find out the truth of what was the cause of the Prince's sour moods and blame it all upon you when I am gone. You will become injured further when they cause a rebellion against you, further delaying any future plans between you and the prince, in which the Prince will grow even more resentful and possibly start a war. A war that could end your peaceful lifestyle if the girls' attacks did not. " Dark said coldly.

"...he deserves to know!"'Ciel snarled out, wretching his bicep from Dark's grasp and was about to get to the door before he was shoved into a bookshelf.

"I cannot allow this, Earl. Pure is entrusting me to keep his plans in action. I will be forced to take drastic measures. " Dark snarled, his eyes shining green.

"What?! Release me! " Ciel snarled, kicking as hard as he could.

* * *

Alois moved down the halls of the castle, searching for his stepbrother. He walked silently into the open door of the library. He looked through the rows of book shelves before stopping cold in his tracks.

Ciel was pressed against the bookshelf, his arms above his head and caught together by his wrists. Dark, in his human form had his lips pressed against Ciel's own. Ciel was limp in his arms, his eyes shut.

Soon, the demon released Ciel onto the cold floor like a sack of sand. Dark wiped his mouth of a shiny, stick blue liquid, his eyes shining green before turning to their demonic redish pink.

Dark bended down, moving Ciel in an upright position against the bookshelf, placing a book in his lap.

"I apologize, Earl, but what must be done, must be done. " Dark yawned out, picking up a black leather binded book, placing it on the very top shelf of the book shelf. He the nudged the boy with his foot.

"Awaken, Earl. " Ciel groaned, moving his hand to his hair, rubbing it.

"W-what? Where am I?" Ciel mumbled out

"In the book land of the castle. You had fallen asleep. Pure requests you. " Dark said, nudging Ciel again.

"Oh...oh. Okay. I shouldn't be sleeping around. " Ciel muttered, standing up and following Dark. Alois ducked into a row of books, his footsteps more than silent.

He sighed when he heard the door shut.

'_Ciel...what the hell is going on here?_' He thought, going to where Ciel and Dark had been moments before. He climbed up the book shelf, plucking the book Dark had put out of reach and opened it to the bookmarked page.

'_This is the King's journal...'_ Alois noted before his eyes began widening.

'_Oh no..._'

Ciel sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you...okay?" Dark asked, sparing a glance down at the boy.

"Tired... I shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day. I barely get enough sleep at night, I don't need to get sleep during the day. " Ciel muttered.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something though..eh, it'll come to me. " Ciel grumbled tiredly.

"Perhaps..." Dark agreed softly. A princess turned the corner and saw Dark and Ciel.

It wasn't just any princess, it was Princess Victoria.

Ciel's cheeks flushed as he took in her looks. She wore a loose-fitting purple gown with black ruffles at the ends and for sleeves. White stockings and black heels were on her legs and white gloves that went up to her shoulders looked to be silk. Ribbons of purple adorned her hair and she hid behind a fan of purple and black.

"Princess Victoria. " Ciel bowed. He shot a look at Dark who reluctantly bowed with him.

"Earl Phantomhive. " She greeted, curtsying. She turned to Dark, her dark eyes flashing in wonder.

"And you, sir?"

"...James Smith. " Dark said in his human voice, his eyes narrowing. "I'm a friend of the Prince and I'm just passing through in my travels. "

" I see. I was wondering why a person...like yourself...would be in a place like this. You're a traveler. " she giggled out. Ciel's cheeks flushed darker and he glared at Victoria.

"Is there something funny about it?" Dark asked, sticking his chin up a bit and his eyes flashing.

"A bit, yes. I'm surprised the Prince knows so many...commoners. " her eyes shifted to Ciel and Ciel almost blew up.

"Well.." Ciel snapped. "He's the Prince, almost king. He should know who lives in the kingdom, should he not?"

"I suppose. I'm just surprised he'd let such vermin in his own home, sleep on his own beds, and eat from the table like they were royal blood as well. " Ciel's aura gave off waves to kill the girl.

"As am I. You ought to wash up before lunch, Princess Victoria. " Ciel said, smiling brightly. " Don't want others to think they can sit at the table too~" Ciel said, pressing his finger against his lip, leaning on his right leg.

Victoria's eyes widen and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You should as well, Earl. The Prince has to touch you after all. Who knows where you've been. " Ciel bit the inside of his cheek. His cheeks flushed darker, his eyes watering but not with tears at all.

"You should be talking, Princess. " Ciel said snarkly, leaning on his cane.

'_Kill kill kill kill kill'_

"After all, I do believe you are not fully aware of who I am. " Ciel growled, his hands tightening to fists.

"You're Ciel Alexander Phantomhive. Nothing less of an Earl who's found a new, rich, powerful toy. ~" Said Princess Victoria. " I'm fully aware of who you are, Earl. "

"Oh, just shut the fuck up, both of you. "

Ciel and Victoria's eyes flickered the Dark who looked very angry and annoyed.

"Honestly, you two are worse than an old married couple. Just be quiet. Ciel, you're less than royalty so don't talk back to the young lady. "

As Victoria turned to smirk at Ciel, Dark fired a shot at her.

"And you, Princess Victoria, you must need a good whip if you are acting this way to a close friend of the Prince. You ought to be ashamed of your wretched behavior. If my child ever acted as you did, she'd get a popping. Now run along and brush up on your behavior before you are kicked from the castle for being disrespectful. " Dark snapped at her impatiently.

Her eyes widen, looking at Dark. She shut her fan and a growl of anger escaped her.

"How dare you talk to me so rudely! Do not look down upon me like I am an ant! For I am your superior, commoner! You dare insult my honor?! You should be executed! " Tears began to pool in the girl's eyes.

"Excuse me for saying so, Princess. But you are, and never will be my superior, nor I am a commoner. And where I come from, girls with mouths such as you would be beaten and forced into submission by the other males and females alike. " Dark said, his eyes darkening and glaring at the girl.

"H-how disgusting of you! How filthy! You wretched, vile man! " The Princess turned and ran down the hall, tears pooling down her cheeks...and going straight into the arms of Sebastian.

Ciel's rage meter skyrocketed and his face turned paler than the moon himself.

'_Oh you fucking harlot._ ' Ciel was ready to go ape on her.

"Princess Victoria, are you alright? What ails you, Princess?" Sebastian asked gently, petting the girl's hair.

"T-they! Those two vermin!" She pointed at Ciel and Dark. Ciel could feel himself snapping as Sebastian's eyes looked up to him.

"They insulted my honor, my name, and my birthright! I demand justice!" Victoria cried out, tears ruining her makeup. Ciel's teeth clenched together tightly and a growl ran through the air. Dark glanced at Ciel, taking a step to the side at the angry aura engulfing the boy. It was suffocating, to say the least.

'_Kill kill kill kill with this fucking cane._ ' Ciel thought, glaring at the girl.

"Ciel, D-James, is this true?" Ciel clenched his fists tightly.

"I believe the young lady forgot to mention her own insults to your people that you will rule over and she implied that the Earl was a vermin and a commoner. Though I do not care for what others call me, I do believe the Earl should not have to take this. "

"Princess Victoria, is this true?" Victoria looked up at his with tears eyes and pouty lips.

"Of course not, Prince Sebastian! I was simply defending your honor! It's these two who dare to put dirt on your precious title. After all, we are childhood friends. Why would I lie to you?" Sebastian winced and everyone froze when..

**_CRACK_**

Ciel wheezed, his fist having crushed his cane. Ciel put his hand over his chest, coughing violently.

"S-Shit.." Ciel coughed out violently, water coming to his eyes as pain swarmed his chest.

"Ciel!" Ciel didn't turn to the voice but he knew who it was.

'What is going on? Why am I having these attacks?!' Ciel thought.

Sebastian pushed Victoria to the side, running over to Ciel. Alois beat him to it.

"Ciel, Ciel, look at me." Alois said, cupping Ciel's cheeks. Ciel's eyes flickered to Alois's face as a silent rage storm went on in his mind.

"Breathe, Ciel. Breathe. "Alois said. "Keep looking at me, okay? Just breathe nice and easy? In through your nose, out your mouth, okay?" Ciel grabbed Alois' shards from his face, gripping them tightly, following his orders.

Alois's eyes flickered to Sebastian and he growled lowly. They went back to Ciel who's fit was slowly going away.

"H-hurts..." Ciel wheezed loudly, his grip tightening on Alois's hands.

"I know buddy. It'll be okay. Just breathe, okay?" Ciel coughed and nodded, water trickling down his face along with lines of sweat.

Finally, Ciel was merely wheezing softly.

"See? You're okay. Now, let's get you some water. " Alois said, helping Ciel to his feet. "Prince, you can go. I got Ciel. "

"I don't mind coming with you-" Ciel's eyes shot to Sebastian and a glare cut through the sudden icy air. "...Right. If there's anything you need, just...call me or a maid. "

"I got this. Go play with your princesses. " Alois shot out suddenly. Ciel leaned against Alois, sighing softly. Sebastian growled lowly but turned swiftly on his heel in the opposite direction.

Ciel looked around, noticing Dark was gone.

"T-Thank you.." Ciel said as he and Alois hobbled towards Ciel's room.

"No problem. We're family, right? We should always help each other out. " Ciel flushed, glancing away. Alois opened Ciel's door to find Dark and Pure on the couch. Pure was sitting on Dark's lap, laughing as his hair was combed through.

His yellow eyes flickered to Ciel and he jumped from Dark's grip and immediately was by Ciel.

"What happened?"

"I think he was having a panic attack again or something similar. " Alois said, helping Ciel onto the couch.

"Asthma..." Ciel wheezed out. Alois's eyes widen at the word.

"Ciel, you have asthma?! Why didn't you say anything? " Ciel glanced up at the blond as Pure handed him a glass of ice water.

"I...I didn't think it was important. I haven't had an asthma attack since...since..." Ciel's fingers dug into the couch but he pressed his lips against the glass, greedily drinking the cold water. "Since my dad married Angela. No, since my dad died. " Ciel said.

Alois winced at the words while Pure's eyes flickered over Ciel's face.

"Ciel, look at me. " Pure said. Ciel glanced at the guardian who, in response, cupped Ciel's cheek softly. Two fingers pressed against his forehead and he was underwater.

"Something's interfering with your mind activity. It seems like you're getting worse and worse. Something's causing it but I'm not sure what. " Pure said, his words soothing Ciel's troubled mind.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Alois's voice echoed in the void. Ciel opened his eyes, realizing he was in an actual blue void. It was beautiful, shades of blue and teal washing the background with white speckles like snowflakes floated through the air, some bigger than Ciel's head.

"It's so pretty here. " Ciel murmured.

"I'm glad you like it, Ciel. It took a while to make it. You can say its a little gift for everything. Those mental walls are growing stronger but some are pretty down still. This place, you can go to whenever you're overly stressed out or just becoming depressed. Of course, you can hear others like now but you can block that off it you want. "

"So...it's like a wonderland in my mind?"

"Thats a way to phrase it. " Pure's gentle laugh rang out.

"It's so nice here. " Ciel mumbled, a smile crossing his face. Suddenly, many screens of familiar sciences littered the area.

"What are these?" Ciel said, looking around.

"Are they pictures?" Pure asked.

"Yeah, they look familiar. "

"Those are your memories. You can revisit memory here. Of course, you can't change it but you can replay it. " Ciel looked around, noticing one in particular.

The picture was simply of white flowers on what appeared to be a stone pedestal. Ciel pressed his hand against it and white flashed over him.

Ciel blinked, rubbing his eyes and looked around.

He was back at the mansion. Specifically, he was in the middle of the maze where it all began.

Ciel jumped, hearing rustles and the crunches of leaves behind him. Colors of fire broke the air around him as his eyes fell on who came into the maze.

It was him. He was younger. Very young. About eight at most.

Ciel's eyes filtered to the middle of maze. Two gravestones. Tears flooded Ciel's eyes.

Now he remembered. This memory was the day after his father died.

Younger Ciel moved over to his father's gravestone, placing a vase of white lilies on top of it.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? " Younger Ciel whimpered out, tears pouring over the boy's cheeks. "I don't like Miss Angela. She scares me. Why did you have to go?"

Ciel's eyes noticed a dark, looming shape nearby, at the entrance of the maze. His eyes shifted to it but before he could truly make out what it was, wails escaped his younger self.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a bad boy, aren't i? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to join mommy? I'm sorry!" Younger Ciel covered his face with his hands, wails and cries escaping the boy's mouth. Ciel felt tears coming to his own eyes as he watched. Suddenly, everything went white and he was back in his own void.

Ciel looked around, randomly picking another memory.

The teenager looked around, his eyes widen. Again, he was home but it was winter and snowing heavily. He was in the back yard and he jumped, hearing squeals.

"Come back here, Ciella!" A deep voice yelled out.

"Nooo~!" His younger self rounded the corner and Ciel's eyes widen at the new person rounding the corner.

"Dad. " Ciel whispered. "Daddy. "

"Daddy! Look, I made a slusher!" His younger self cried out, pelting his father with the newly made snowball.

"A-Ah, hey! Get back here munchkin! You're so going to get it!"

"No way, old man! You'll never get me!" Ciel squealed before rounding around the house, his father not far behind him.

"I'm only 25 for god's sake!"

Ciel opened his eyes and he looked around. Pure stood in front of him, watching him. Alois sat next to him, holding his hands.

"Ciel..." Pure breathed.

Ciel took one hand from Alois and wiped his face of tears, laughter bubbling from his throat.

Alois shifted closer to Ciel, wrapping his arms around him. Ciel leaned into the blond's hug, tears pooling down his cheeks as he laughed lightly. Pure caught the tears with his sleeve, sighing softly.

"I-I'm okay. I'm tired though. " Ciel said, tugging Alois off him a bit.

"Are you sure?" Ciel nodded, wiping the rest of the tears away.

"I think I'm going to try and take a nap for a while. " Ciel said. Alois and Pure nodded.

Alois gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek and Pure pet Ciel on his head lightly. Pure shot a look at Dark who fazed through the wall and out into the air. Pure and Alois left the room and Ciel laid down on the couch.

Ciel curled up into a ball, sighing as he got comfortable. He moved his left hand near his face, looking at the two rings adorning his thumb. He shimmed one-off, putting it on his ring finger.

Ciel frowned deeply.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_ He thought, taking the ring off, placing it on the coffee table.

He rolled over, his back facing the world.

Suddenly his door creaked open.

"Ciel? You in here?" Sebastian's voice called out. Ciel grumbled and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm here. " Ciel said, sitting up. He glanced at Sebastian and frowned at the Prince's features.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked as Sebastian approached him.

"I came to talk about your behavior. " Ciel's eyes widen and he felt a sudden growing, deep, bubbly hatred for the man before him all of a sudden.

"What about it?" Ciel said, keeping his voice leveled.

"Princess Vic-" "I knew it. " Ciel grumbled,lying down again and turning his back to Sebastian. " I knew you would listen to her. Lovely. Just fucking lovely, Sebastian, dear. I mean, after all, you two are childhood friends. "

"Ciel, will you stop acting like this for two minutes and listen to me?"

"Act like what? A brat? A stuck-up snobby bitch? A fucking liar? What would like to call me, Sebastian? Chose wisely, you can call me anything you fucking want to. " Ciel snapped behind him.

"Damn, what is wrong with you these days? You're just so angry and resentful lately. " Sebastian growled out.

"Well, excuse me for not jumping for joy when there more than three dozen princesses in a castle with a man I really care about. " Ciel grumbled.

"Ciel, just because they're here, doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly call off this relationship. " Sebastian said, walking closer to Ciel.

"Relationship...huh." Ciel muttered. "Maybe Alois was right for once. Maybe.."

"Ciel, listen to me, things are stressful for me as they are for you. I know you're angry that they're here but there's nothing to do other than wait until your leg is healed. " Sebastian said, placing a large hand on Ciel's shoulder, causing the boy to tense up.

"What then?" Ciel whispered.

"Huh?"

"What then, Sebastian?!" Ciel jumped up, twisting his body around to face the Prince. "Break over three dozen girls hearts just because you chose me? Watch as they cry and sob over what they desired? Let them try to kill me to take my place? Because I don't see any other outcome on announcing such a thing. " Ciel snarled viscously.

"I mean, girls are sensitive but these are princesses and they got a choice to marry you. And now all of them are denied that. Do you realize how much that suck for you enter something grand and then no one at all wins?!"

"A-And what are we going to do after they all cleared out? Start planning immediately? Spread the news? What? I don't even know what to do in this blasted castle anymore! I'm confused...I'm just..." Ciel said, looking away.

"I don't know...if this is working out.."

Sebastian felt his heart drop. Ciel didn't look at him, just pushed his gaze to his feet and to the wall.

"W...what?" Sebastian asked. "Ciel, what are you saying?" Ciel frowned, looking up at Sebastian then away again.

"..I don't know. Everything's a jumble. I don't know what to think anymore. " Sebastian felt his heart throb.

"Sebastian, I..I can't. " Ciel bowed his head, his hands rested in his lap.

"Ciel, don't say that, we can make it work, I promise. " Sebastian got on his knees in front of Ciel.

"I don't...I don't think we can. I just feel..I just feel so..trapped in here. The nightmares are growing worse and worse and...and they're becoming so realistic. Sebastian, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. "

Sebastian's eyes widen and he grabbed Ciel's hands, gripping them softly.

"Ciel, please, listen to me. " Ciel glanced up slowly, meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"I know I haven't spend much time with you. But that's because-" "You're the Prince. I understand that, Sebastian. And I can't ask you to spend every hour of the day with me. But that's...that's not it anymore. "

"Ciel, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was saying that I'm trying to get these freaking parasites out of the castle. I'm contacting their kingdoms, trying to get them back there. I already got six back to their castles. You have to trust me, Ciel. I'm trying to get them out. " Sebastian said, squeezing Ciel's hands.

"Sebastian...they aren't going to leave. Why would they? A beautiful castle, handsome single prince, everything their hearts could desire." Ciel said softly, his eyes going dim. "I-I just feel...feel like I'm doing something I'm not suppose to. I think I need to go home. "

"Ciel, why can't this be your home? Didn't you like it when they weren't here?" Sebastian asked, almost pleading the boy.

"Sebastian, I was dying or about to die, or too frightening or drugged up to realize what was going on. I don't know. Sebastian..I'm going home. "

Sebastian's emotions flooded his eyes as he gazed at Ciel. The words Ciel spoke were firm and sure.

"Ciel-" "I mean it. I don't think this will work out, nor do I want to be here any longer. I'm going home with Alois today. " Ciel said, meeting Sebastian's eyes. His own blue eyes were cold and merciless, filled with all the pain that grew into strength.

They stayed silent before Ciel reached around Sebastian, picking up an object from the coffee table and lying it flat on Sebastian's palm.

Sebastian looked at the ring and sighed, shutting his eyes.

"...are you sure there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?" Ciel shook his head, standing up.

"I'm going to go tell Alois my plans. " Ciel said softly, heading to the door. He was stopped by Sebastian grabbing his hand.

"Ciel, you don't really want this, do you?" Sebastian asked.

"I...Let me go. " Ciel said, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"Ciel, please answer me. " Ciel ripped his hand from Sebastian's grip, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ciel, please!" Sebastian yelled after him as the boy limped out of the room, slamming the door behind. Sebastian hastily followed after Ciel, placing the ring in his pocket.

"Ciel, wait!" Sebastian called after the boy. He caught up quickly, grabbing Ciel by his shoulders and shoving the boy into the wall.

"Let me go! " Ciel snarled angrily.

"Why." Sebastian demanded.

"Why what?" Ciel snarled, glaring at Sebastian.

"Why would you say that after what you told me when I gave you the ring? Or how about yesterday?"Sebastian demanded coldly.

"Things were different. " Ciel shot out.

"Bullshit. It was just fucking yesterday. "Sebastian snapped. Ciel flinched and glared at Sebastian.

"Okay, yeah. It was yesterday but things are changing, Sebastian! In case you haven't noticed!" Ciel snarled out.

"Like fucking what?!" Sebastian snarled out. "The fucking fact that Alois is here?!" Sebastian's fist slammed into the wall next to Ciel's face making the boy flinch again.

"What the hell does Alois have to do with anything?!" Ciel shouted out, shoving Sebastian back off him. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Bullshit, Ciel! I'm not blind nor am I deaf! I hear on occasion what you two talk about, how he's begging you to come home! "

"Alois has nothing to do with this, alright?! Keep him out of it!" Ciel shouted out, stomping his good foot.

"I don't think I will, Ciel. After all, if I hadn't dodged, I could've been seriously injured yesterday! I almost killed the little fucker for even entering the room!"

"Watch your mouth when you talk about my brother, Michaelis!"

"Ciel, he's your fucking half-brother and he didn't even act like one till what, two months ago? Less than two months, I bet. "

"Shut your mouth you fucking harlot bitch! God damn it, Sebastian! Alois changed!"

"Who told you that, Alois?"

"Fuck you! I can tell, alright?!"

"Is he the problem here, Ciel? Is he the reason why you're leaving?"

Ciel crossed his arms, looking away. He jumped as a fist flew into the wall beside him as Sebastian towered over him.

"Answer me. " Sebastian demanded.

"He has nothing to do with this. " Ciel spat out.

"Then what the hell is the fucking problem?!"

"ITS THE FUCKING FACT YOU TOOK THE BITCH'S STORY BEFORE YOU EVEN HEARD MINE, YOU DUMB FUCK!" Ciel screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"DAMN IT, SEBASTIAN! SHE WAS FUCKING INSULTING ME FIRST AND YOU THINK IM GOING TO TAKE SOME SHIT FROM A GIRLY SHORT-SKIRT HARLOT! SHE WAS INSULTING THE WAY YOU RAN THE KINGDOM AND I WAS FUCKING DEFENDING YOU!"

Ciel broke down into small sobs, covering his face in shame.

"She was faking her tears and you didn't even notice...she knew you were nearby and used that as her advantage. " Ciel sniffled out.

"_**I HATE YOU!**_" Ciel screamed before he turned on his heel and ran off, forgetting his screaming in pain leg.

"Ciel, wait! I'm sorry!"

Ciel rounded the corner and turned another and hopped down the main staircase, tears running over his face like a waterfall. He pushed his way around and eventually reached the garden, running for the maze. He darted through it, the pain in his leg screaming at him to stop. It threatened to break again. As soon as a Ciel deemed he was far enough in the maze he wouldn't easily be found, he collapsed.

"I hate him, I hate him! Liar! Liar!" Ciel wheezed out between his sobs.

"Ciel! Ciel! Where are you?" Ciel gasped and looked around. There was a small opening in the bushes, big enough for him to hid in. He didn't think Sebastian could find him so quickly. Then again, this was his maze.

Ciel dove into the small opening, pushing a few branches in front of him, ignoring the sticks of thorns in his sides.

"Ciel? Ciel! Please come out! I'm sorry about earlier! I didn't mean to get upset with you!" Sebastian yelled out. Sebastian stepped into the clearing where Ciel was. Ciel covered his mouth with his hand, holding his breathing back.

"It's just...the girls are constantly after to spend time with me. It got so aggravating and annoying that I snapped at others that were just passing in the halls. I know you can hear me. You know I didn't mean for this to happen. "

Tears dripped down Ciel's cheeks onto his clothes but he didn't move.

"Ciel..please come out. I'm so sorry for everything. Can I please have another chance? Please, Ciel? I'm trying so hard but everything's going to hell since those girls arrived and I know that. You do too. Ciel, come out, please. I don't even know how you managed to hide in here. "

Sebastian passed Ciel and continued walking, looking for the teal haired boy.

"Ciel, I want another chance. We can make this work. Please...Ciel. I love you so much...I don't want to lose you so suddenly. "

Ciel held back a gasp.

There was a rustle not far from where Ciel was but far enough.

"Ciel?" Sebastian went to the noise and as he rounded the corner, Ciel carefully got out of his hiding spot and ran the opposite direction. He quickly exited the maze, leaving Sebastian to continue his impossible search.

Ciel panted as he glanced behind him to the entrance, making sure he was not being followed.

_PHTH_!

"ARGH!" Ciel cried out, collapsing to the ground. He rolled onto his side, grabbing the object that had lodged itself into his already bad leg and pulled it out.

"F-fuck..Oh fuck.." Ciel whimpered. He looked at the object and gasped.

It was a dart. Ciel turned onto his stomach, his vision already blurring.

"S-Seba-! " his tongue was going numb. "S-S-Sebast-!"

His vision blurred and as it went black, he could've sworn seeing black and purple clothing.

* * *

Sebastian erupted from the maze, as the sun was setting. He looked around tiredly. Ciel was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he didn't go in the maze.

"Pure!" Sebastian called for the guardian as he ran to the secret entrance in the castle.

"Yes?" Pure appeared in seconds in front of the Prince, startling him.

"Have you seen Ciel anywhere?" Pure looked confused and he shook his head.

"I saw him earlier today, though. I was helping him with his mind problems. He has a lot so I was relieving some of his stress. " Pure said.

"Mind problems? Like what?" Sebastian asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. He's acting weird lately so it's something going off in his mind. Alois and I left him to take a nap hours ago. " Sebastian's eyes darted to the ground.

"Can you find him?"

"Why?" Pure asked, confused.

"We had a fight. He ran off and I can't find him. I want to apologize to him. " Sebastian said briefly. Pure waved it off.

"I'm sure when he wants to talk, he'll turn up. " Pure said.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Not this time. He wanted to go home. " Pure's eyes narrowed.

"I see. I'll try.." Pure closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a cool breath.

His skin glowed eerily before his head snapped back and his eyes snapped open in alarm.

"He's not connected anymore. Our connection is broken. " Pure panted heavily.

"Would Dark be able to find him?" Pure shook his head.

"Dark takes way too long to find humans. He can find beings like me but not humans. They all smell the same to him. " Pure said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" A voice said. They turned around, behind Sebastian. It was Alois.

"Wait, if you're here..." Sebastian said slowly.

"Then Ciel would most likely still be in the castle, somewhere. " Pure said. "Ciel wouldn't leave the castle without anyone with him, he's smarter than that. "

"Ciel's missing?" Alois asked.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. " I made him upset and he ran off. "

"Why is it that you are always the one that sends him into a fucking storm?" Alois hissed, baring his teeth and glaring at the man.

"...what?" Sebastian asked, looking surprised.

Alois stalked over to the Prince, shoving a finger into his chest.

"Whenever Ciel and I talk, you always either butt in or are making him worry. You and those girls are always making him upset! " Alois accused. "It's your fault that he's so stressed and easy to break!"

"My fault?! How about you? I know you've tried to get him to go back to the mansion ever since he woke up. I'm not deaf, child, I know what you've tried to do!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Pure snarled out, his eyes flashing vibrant red. "It's both of your faults! Alois, you've been pursing Ciel to come home to where the torment and the memories are both the most painful and the happiest. It will be an emotional toll over Ciel and he would collapse in both mental and emotional if he were to see his home!"

"And you, Prince! You've neglected him since the girls came and he's felt he's had to deal with the pain what he went through alone! I've tried to build his mental walls up because Angela is tormenting his sleeping habits, causing the night terrors he fears. He fears so many things of the fallen angel and she has sent a connection to fall night terrors on him to destroy his mind! And so far, without any emotional or mental support, it's starting to work!" Pure snarled out.

"I've tried to help him build those mental walls to block her out but so far, I've gotten barely anything! I don't know what to do anymore! Ciel will break and when he does, he will no longer be the boy you both love and adore so much! He will become that doll we saw when Angela controlled him. But it will not be the same at all. " Pure ran his fingers rapidly through his hair.

"I'm a Guardian! I'm suppose to save and protect humans from the damned and this single human boy, I cannot do it because the people who he needs the most are too busy arguing, fighting, and pushing his walls down to far to where he can't protect himself! Something or someone here holds the connections linking Ciel and Angela together, sending those thoughts to Ciel!"

Pure breathed heavily, his eyes shining the vibrant red of rage. His bare feet began to turn grey as he continued.

"I don't know how, I don't why, or where! I need to find it and execute it before Ciel finally falls! Ciel's current mind state is not where it should be! Something is shooting doubts into the darkness of Ciel's mind and...and..-and...he's going to fucking lose it!" Pure snarled out, suddenly, his eyes glowing both red and yellow but not orange.

His feet turned black and it travelled up his ankles.

"He's not the only one! There is so vouch negativity in this place! I don't know how much I can take, to be honest! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE SIGNAL?!" Suddenly, Pure was jerked backwards by his waist.

"Let me go!" Pure shouted, punching, kicking at Dark.

"Shhh. " Dark growled out, his own eyes shining crimson. "You're overloading again. " he sunk his fangs into Pure's neck, making the male stop moving. Sebastian took a few steps back, watching the male's eyes go dull yellow.

"D-Dark...what the hell..!" Sebastian said. The black of Pure's feet slowly drained away before the male's entire body turned a bright white. When Dark released his fangs from Pure's neck, Pure snapped from his trance.

"Ugh...Stupid sin. " Pure grumbled, holding his head with his hand.

"I apologize that you had to witness that. " Dark said, though it was obvious he didn't care.

"What did you do..?" Alois whispered.

"My name is Pure. I am Pure. Since I met Dark, I was introduced to sin. In order to keep Sin away, Dark drinks it away and feeds off it. He also feeds off negative energy but he's been doing an awful job. " Dark looked at pure no chantry and shrugged.

"So, you feed him Sin?" Sebastian asked.

"My Sin. According to him, my sin is the best of quality. " Pure said, shrugging also.

"Freshest of them. Black against a white canvas. It's like tasting the sweet of the pure sugar. " Dark said. Pure blushed fevertly.

"Okay...so about Ciel. " Sebastian said slowly.

"Right. " Pure said.

"Earl will eventually come back when he gets hungry. " Dark out in suddenly. "Humans always do. Either he will come here or he will walk on foot for his home. "

"You're right. He might go home also. " Alois said. " Ciel's pretty prideful. He wouldn't want me to know he had given in to my idea. I'll go home and see if he comes home. I'll call if he shows up. " Alois said.

"Alright, I will call the household if Ciel comes back. " Sebastian said. Alois nodded and walked away. Pure sighed in a slight way of relief.

"Negativity is slowly going down. " Pure murmured. Dark's eye a continued to shine brightly.

"What's wrong?" Pure asked, glancing at the demon.

"The boy. He's not here. " Dark said.

"Huh? You mean Ciel?" Sebastian asked. Dark nodded slowly.

"Earl is not on this plane of earth. He's not within the distance of a short carriage ride. He has not been here for a time. "

"Dark, what do you mean..?" Pure pursed, his eyes confused, just as Sebastian's were.

"Earl was in a carriage. " Dark said. "He's gone too far now. "

"I don't understand. " Pure said. Dark shrugged nonchalantly.

"Helpful. " Sebastian grumbled out.

"Too much sin to care. " Dark said.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Apparently, there is a lot of sin going down in the castle. " Pure said. "Go feed. No killing though. Come back when you make sense. " Dark vanished and Sebastian and Pure were left alone again.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked, wringing his hands.

"I will search for Ciel beyond the castle grounds. If what Dark is said is correct, Ciel must either be in the town or in the forest. If not, he must be inside the castle. You should walk around. Search each room. If you find something suspicious, make a note of it. It could aid me in finding what is leaving the link between Angela and Ciel." Pure said.

"I understand. I just hope we find him before evening. " Sebastian said.

"As do I. " Pure agreed, brushing past Sebastian.

"As do I. "

* * *

**Author's corner!**

**-peeks out from inside wardrobe- **

**Hey there guys...sorry for the chapter. It's part of the plot but Ciel's really going through some emotional problems. They might be fixed next chapter or the one after it. **

**Sebastian: SAKURA! **

**Eek! Anyway, leave a review, favorite, follow, share. **

**You know the drill. Any questions will be answered in the next chapter, just ask away. **

**Also, im writing the uhh...shit, what's it called? Prequel! I'm writing the prequel which is centered around Pure and Dark. I'm in the middle of the second chapter now but I won't be posting it until I'm done with it. **

**It will explain why Dark did what he did to Pure. Youll just have to wait until I'm done. I will need to rewrite If the Ring fits though. **

**So much to do...**

**Sebastian: SAKURA! **

**Crap! I'm going to Narnia! Bye guys! Leave me reviews to show support!**

**-slams wardrobe shut-**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	6. Ice Cold Heart

**Hey there sexy little kittens! Yeah, you! I'm talking to you! Don't run away!**

**Sebastian: They're running because you're an evil bitch. **

**Oh hush, I'm not that evil. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, though it was surprised some of you even still are reading this piece of shit. I don't find it very readable to be honest. Makes me want to smack my self and burn my ipad for writing this shit. **

**Ciel: -sips his tea casually- **

**I mean, it's like reading my oldest story over again and thinking in my mind, 'Who the fuck would even read this piece of shit?! Why the fuck would they review?! And why didn't anyone tell me I had a blind, mentally disable monkey that was given a keyboard's grammar?! The plots stupid, the writing is awful, the spacing is shit, the characters are too over dramatic, he's too fucking stupid, she's emo, she's a whore, he's a liar, it was obvious he is the villain. ' **

**I was raging soo hard. I almost gave myself a review for it because it was so bad. And it was all caps too. Seriously, don't read the oldest story. I rewrote some of it but not much at all. **

**Anyway, leave a review, let me know what could make this story worth your review! Because when I'm having a shitty day, I go back and read them. I even have a special little folder for them in my inbox. If I could color it, it's be rainbow and have kittens on it. **

**I'm so tired that I ramble when I'm tired. It's 2:05 AM, let's get this bitch into the story. **

**Sebastian: -refills Ciel and Author's tea-**

**Ciel: Thank you, Sebastian. You are dismissed. **

**Sebastian: -bows and leaves-**

**-sleeping-**

**Ciel: -drinks tea like a sir- Please do leave a review. She's very tired after staying up all weekend writing to make up for her absence. Also, she is ware that Just My Good Luck hasn't been touched in months. She's terribly sorry but she may have to abandon the story for the time being. **

**Ciel: -drinks tea- Leave a review, if you have the chance. And if you do, Sebastian will strip in the next chapter.**

**-snore- kittens...**

* * *

"Ngh..." Ciel mumbled, opening his eyes. He bolted awake when he realized he was bounded and gagged as well as blind folded.

"Ngh! Bantian! Mmf!" Ciel growled, shifting his arms and legs around.

"Ah, so our little earl's awake?" A smooth voice laughed out. "Glad you can join the realm of the living. "

"Mmf? Mmf ruu u?" Ciel mumbled out.

"Doesn't matter. You're here for a few thing and you better answer me or.."Cold steel was pressed against Ciel's throat. Ciel gasped and he moved away the sharp edge of the knife. "You don't breath. "

"Now, let's make this quick. Why is the Prince keeping all the Princess in the castle. " the tie around Ciel's mouth was removed and Ciel coughed.

"...uh. " Ciel smacked his lips before he felt the knife pressed against his throat again.

"Speak softly."

"N-nothing bad! The King sent for them to get his son's attention so he will get married so he can become king!" Ciel said, his mouth caked and dry.

"I see...there have been ones sent home, why?" The steel was pressed against his skin deeper and Ciel flinched.

"H-He didn't like them!" Ciel whimpered out.

"One more thing. Who is the Prince really engaged to?" Ciel stiffened.

"W-wha-?!" "I know you know. The Prince has spoken about it to you. Who is it?" " Ciel gathered spit into his mouth and fired.

"F-Fuck you!" Ciel yelled out.

"ARGH! YOU BRAT!" Ciel was slapped into a wall...no a door. He was in a moving carriage. The man continued to slap his cheeks till they stung and were rose-red.

"Who is it?!"

"G-Go to hell!" Ciel snarled. "I ain't telling you shit about things like that! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't fucking bullshit me. The Prince is hiding an engagement from everyone. Who is it with and why?"

"Why the hell would I know? I'm just an Earl. " Ciel snapped. He was slammed into the back of the carriage by his collar.

"Because the Prince trusts you the most out of all of them. Who is it?" The man demanded.

"I don't know!" Ciel yelled out, earning him a punch square in the cheek.

"Keep you mouth quiet, brat. " the man snarled out.

"I don't know anymore...I don't know. I swear, I don't know. " Ciel said over and over. A tear of blood ran down through Ciel's blind fold, down his cheek.

"You did know. "

"I did but...he broke it off. I don't know now. "

"Who was it?"

"...someone...important...I don't...recall..." Ciel's head rocked back and forth, a trail of blood steadily coming from his blind fold.

"Hurts...pain...can't...think. " Ciel collapsed forward, his head smacking against the seat.

"Useless piece of shit!" The man cursed.

"...ebastian...sorry...sorry...sorry. " Ciel mumbled softly.

" sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry...sorry...so rry. "

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth, his hair frazzled and his face paler than normal. It was getting late and Ciel was nowhere to be found. It was going to be dusk soon. Pure hadn't even came back yet.

He had searched through every part of the house (thanks to the maids and butlers) in three hours and there was no recent sign that Ciel had been anywhere. Gardeners were searching for him throughout the gardens.

Sebastian's breath labored before he launched a fist at the wall. It cracked and grumbled, making the wall shudder and left a decent sized dent in it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sebastian's eyes darted to the door.

"What do you want Claude?" Sebastian growled out at his friend.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Alois also called and he said Ciel was nowhere near the mansion. He will be remaining at the mansion in case Ciel turns up there. " Claude said.

"Okay. I'm not hungry. Thank you for telling me. " Sebastian said, rubbing his fist.

"Sebastian, don't start starving yourself in worry. I'm sure Ciel's fine. "

* * *

"AH! Stop! I don't know!" Ciel cried out in pain as his hair was yanked.

"Liar!"

"Mother fucker, I don't know! Just stop it already!" Ciel yelled. His hair was released and he collapsed onto the floor of the carriage. His nose was bleeding and his left eye throbbed painfully. His lip was busted and his leg was throbbing as well.

"W-where are you taking me?" Ciel groaned out, fighting a bit against his bounds.

"It's a bunch of trouble to break into the castle. Especially to find you, brat. It'd be a pain to just drop you off and worry about someone spotting me. So, I'm finishing you off. "

Ciel's eyes widen behind his blindfold.

"Y-you're going to kill me?!"

"Yep."

"What is the point in all this?! Why go after me? Why not after the Prince's fairy tale child hood sweet heart?" Ciel muttered.

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Princess Victoria. " Ciel grumbled, a hate going into his voice. "Little harlot bitch. "

"Now we're getting somewhere. "

"What's the point in doing this to me?" Ciel sighed softly.

"Rebellion. "

"You plan on making a rebellion against the King and Prince by gathering information and making it public?"

"I have to find a good, juicy one to make the headlines of papers to cause a riot in the streets. " the man gruffed out.

"Can't you just drop me off at my mansion? You've beaten me up, I'm tired, I'm stressed, and I just want a hot bath. "

"You have family at your mansion. I can't risk being seen at all with you. No doubt the prince noticed your disappearance by now. "

"If he hasn't, I wouldn't be surprised. " Ciel muttered.

* * *

"You don't get it, Claude. Ciel is just..." Sebastian said, running a hand through his onyx locks.

"Sebastian, I didn't want to say anything but I think it's time I did. Take Pure and Dark. They're connected right? Really close. " Claude said, gesturing his hands out as he spoke.

"Now take you and Ciel. They were inside the both of you, trying to get back together. Don't you think that the connection those two shared rubbed off on you and Ciel, causing the automatic attraction between the two of you?"

Sebastian froze as the words left Claude's mouth.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. "

* * *

"Say, if I'm dying, can I have a cigarette?" Ciel asked, struggling to climb into his seat.

"Fine, hold on a moment. " there was a flicker and the bud of a cigarette was pressed in between Ciel's lips.

"Thanks. " Ciel said through one corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath, blowing it out through the corner of his mouth. The man coughed violently. Ciel did it again before spitting the cigarette out. He curled in his seat, kicking his legs out in the air where the coughing was coming from.

**_THUNK!_**

"Victory, thy name is Phantomhive!" Ciel cheered as the man collapsed onto the floor. Ciel hopped onto the man's seat, lying down and feeling around for the knife. He grabbed it and started sawing at the ropes he was stuck in.

Ciel licked his lips as he sawed, the rope extremely tough.

"Come onnn, before he wakes up please. "

It was a very dull knife, not sharpened at all. It could cut you if pressed hard enough though.

" Please, please, please. " Ciel begged softly.

* * *

Claude was slammed into the wall by his collar, Sebastian gripping it like he would kill the man. Claude's eyes widen in shock at the look he was getting.

"I dare you to say that again." Sebastian said, his voice too calm, too low to not be dangerous.

"_I dare you to say it again_." Sebastian said again, his voice deepening to something of a growl.

"Uh, should I come back later?" Sebastian's eyes shot to the new comer and he almost sneered in both disgust and disdain.

Princess Victoria. Of course. She wore a silk white night-gown that stopped below her thighs and wore thigh stockings.

She still carried the fan in front of her mouth, hiding it from view.

".." Sebastian decided not to answer, feeling disturbed and furious with himself. He released Claude, walking over to his desk, his mind turning to a war.

"Princess Victoria. I apologize that you had to see that. " Claude said. "Prince Sebastian is just in a foul mood because something didn't want to listen to him."

Sebastian felt his blood boil as his eyes bled red. He kept his back to the others, holding back snarls and growls as his nails sharpened to claws.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Princess Victoria asked softly, almost sweetly. Like she knew...

"You know of the Earl Phantomhive. He became upset earlier this evening and ran off. He is still quiet ill and injured and we are unaware of his location. Prince Sebastian is worried about him. " Claude explained briefly.

"I see...Has any sign of him been found yet?"

"No, unfortunately. He has family and friends worrying for him and Prince isn't pleased with the situation. "

"Interesting. Should I tell the girls to keep an eye out for him?"

"We-" "No, that won't be necessary. " Sebastian said, his voice strained and cold. Claude's eyes looked over at the Prince's back.

"We should find him before the week is out. " Sebastian said softly, turning to them both as last. Claude saw worry lines appearing on the man, as well as a slowly aging look grow into the carmine eyes.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Excuse me. " Sebastian walked from the room, brushing past Princess Victoria and walked in the direction of the library.

* * *

Ciel groaned, his binds finally snapping. He pulled the ropes off his wrists and reached for his blindfold.

He cried out as a foot made contact with his stomach.

"FUCK!" Ciel yelled, a fist flying into his face.

"You fucking little snitch! How dare you do something like that!" The man yelled out, grabbing Ciel's collar and slammed the boy into the thin wall of the carriage.

"Excuse me if I don't want to fucking die!" Ciel growled out. Long cold fingers were wrapped around his throat and cut off his air supply. His chest started stinging and he began to kick with his feet that were still tied together.

" LET...ME GO..!" Ciel groaned out loudly, his own fist shooting forward, making a crack against a part of the man's face. His head was slammed harder into the wall and he groaned as he slumped to the side, pain swarming his senses.

He could feel his hands being tied back together again and his blindfold was fixed.

He could also feel his feet tied to something heavy.

* * *

Sebastian entered the library, going down the third row of books. He looked through the books, searching for one in particular. He found the blue leather book on the floor surprisingly. He didn't think on it much as he picked it up.

He opened the leather binded book, flipping through the pages, skimming over them, hoping to find something that will lead him to Ciel.

"Prince. " Sebastian's eyes darted to Pure who had appeared next to him. He didn't react, just kept looking at him.

"I could not find him. I have failed. " Pure said, bangs covering his eyes. Sebastian's fists tightened around the book and he took a calming breath before he launched the book across the room at the wall.

"FUCK!" Sebastian spat. He turned to the guardian, his eyes shining. "Did you at least find a trace of him?"

Pure shook his head in negative. "I asked around the kingdom to see if anyone had spotted him. They only see a few people who fit the description but none of them were him. " Sebastian wrung his hands over his hair, thinking over the situation.

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, Ciel still has the flare eyes trick I gave him. He also has the single blade wrist so if anything, he'll be okay. If he wants to be found, he will appear or send a signal." Pure said resting a small, pale hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"We just need to give him time. If you had deeply upset him, he'll need time to heal some." Pure continued softly.

"We should keep looking. " Sebastian said, shrugging off Pure's hand.

"Prince, we cannot continue our search in the dark. You cannot see and you will need to sleep. Dark and I will search for him. "

"It is only dusk. I have enough light to see. " Sebastian murmured. "I will take a lantern to help. "

"Your Majesty-" " Pure, please. " Sebastian said, looking to Pure. The Guardian bit his lower lip.

"On one condition. I will need to search Ciel's room. " Pure said.

"Search? Why? He's not in there. " Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that. I want to find the problem. Ciel's mental walls weren't getting strong when he left. They may grow while he's gone but they will dwindle if he goes into his room. Something in there is causing the problem Ciel is having. Once I fix that, I will be sure to research everywhere for the boy. "Pure said, nodding briefly.

"Alright. If you do find the problem, terminate it. " Sebastian said, his voice hollow.

"You have my word, your majesty. I will send Dark ahead to search. "Pure said with a bow before he disappeared from sight. Sebastian crept to the wall where he had flung the book and picked it up.

He covered his face with his free hand.

'_I'm so sorry, Ciel. '_

* * *

Ciel whimpered as his eyes fluttered open behind the blindfold. He felt so sore and tired. He was bruised up and he felt disgusting.

"Ah good, you're awake. Just in time. We'll be there shortly. " Ciel struggled in his redid binds and bit into the gag that had been placed over his mouth.

"Nf! Nff! Fwefe! Mmf!" Ciel yelled out against the gag. Suddenly the carriage stopped. Ciel struggled harder.

"You are useless, little boy. I have no need for you anymore. The Prince will believe you ran off. But we both know that is not the case. " Ciel was picked up bridal style with something heavy in his lap that was tied to his feet.

"Mff! Nff! Nww! " Ciel whimpered, struggling harder and harder, despite his leg and body screaming at him to stop. The carriage door was opened and the cold night air hit Ciel hard, making him shiver violently.

Ciel's cheek was smeared with blood from his blindfold but it continued now.

"Ngh!" Ciel cried out.

"Farewell, Phantomhive. Sleep well in your watery bed. " As the mans cooked the words, he launched Ciel into the air.

Ciel screamed as he fell through the air and cracked through water's surface.

He struggled as the was dragged down by his feet into the bottom of whatever he had landed in.

'_Stay calm, stay calm, don't panic._' Ciel thought as he was in the nail biting ice water.

'_What do I do?!_' Ciel struggled, hoping to break his binds before he die from the lack of oxygen. His eyes widen behind the blindfold, an idea popping into mind.

"Sonic hand blade. " bubbles escaped through his gag but it still worked. The ropes were instantly cut from his wrists. He pulled the blind fold and gag off and leaned down to saw off the roped around his feet.

Bubbles escaped his mouth, his throat tightening. His ears popped painfully and blood poured from his eye, fading into the water.

The rope was cut and Ciel launched himself to the surface of the river. He was brought back under the water by the fast pacing current.

"H-Hel-!" Ciel screamed out before he was thrown under the water once more. He coughed and hacked as he was bobbed to and for from the surface as he was swept away from the scene.

Suddenly, Ciel was rammed head first into a rock, making his eyes roll back into his head in pain.

Ciel grasped the next rock he saw, holding on for dear life.

He hacked and coughed, retching water from his lips. Blood dripped from his hair and Ciel felt bile touching the back of his throat.

"H-help! Someone!" Ciel croaked out. He wasn't heard from the rushing water. "I-Is anyone out there?!"

Ciel shivered violently, his fingers going numb and his lips turning blue and his skin turning pale.

Ciel's grip broke and he was swept under the water again.

'_God, don't let me die like this_!' Ciel thought as he breached the water again, gasping for breath before he rolled under.

Ciel latched onto another rock, tears of blood streaming from both eyes and his hair.

The night air was freezing cold and Ciel whimpered. Suddenly, there was a loud crash up-stream.

"SEBASTI-" Ciel was smacked with full force and brought under the water by a fallen tree.

'_... Maybe...this is for the best_. ' Ciel thought, his entire world fading to black as he was pulled further from civilization by the river.

* * *

Sebastian straightened, hearing a faint yell in the distance.

'_I wonder what that was? Perhaps an animal...or._.' Sebastian thought, wrapping his coat tighter around himself as he trudged through the forest. He pulled his lantern in front of himself more so and went in the direction of the yell.

His eyes shined through the dark, searching and straining for any signs of Ciel.

"Your majesty!" A voice called behind him. Sebastian ignored the voice, perhaps a servant, and walked on, tightening his coat as the cold air blew through the air. The crunching of leaves under his feet once brought him a sense of calmness but now they screamed it was all his fault.

Leaves of the fires swept by his head, missing him by a couple of inches. Squirrels were awaken by Sebastian's movements and owls hooted loudly at him.

He stuck his free hand into his pocket, fingering the ring Ciel had given back to him.

'_He couldn't of been so sure. He couldn't of been. Not after all we went through..._' Sebastian told himself, not easing the nagging feeling of doubt in the back of his mind.

He trudged on, stopping when his feet reached moist dirt. He shined the lantern forward more so, finding a river. He shined the light to his left, noticing the bridge that people cross over day in and day out to get through the kingdom.

The river was fast pacing and often was a dangerous thing to be near. Sebastian turned around, heading in the opposite direction. His fingers were already numb. He would continue searching as soon as he could get the proper feeling back in his fingers and got some gloves.

Perhaps Ciel had returned to the castle or Alois had called to say Ciel was there.

But the doubt was strong.

Sebastian felt his heart ache, an image of Ciel's sobbing face. He had caused that. He made Ciel cry.

_'Boy, if there was anytime for me to feel like an asshole, it'd be right now..._' Sebastian thought, stepping over a fallen tree.

He shouldn't of ever even confronted Ciel. He should've remember Ciel was stressed out and was anxious. He should have left Ciel alone.

'_Ciel, I'm so sorry._ ' Sebastian thought as he approached the castle. He passed by the guards and walked through the large doors.

Sebastian sighed as he headed to the large stairway. He walked through the ballroom, pausing at the doorway to the the smaller stairwell.

A melody began to play in his mind as visions of people dressed in formal wear danced through the ball room.

He glanced to the entrance, seeing a familiar figure. Ciel, in the last dress he wore on the last day of the ball. Sebastian watched with a hazy mind as Ciel made his way behind the ice sculpture, hiding there while looking around nervously.

The scene moved and morphed into Ciel dancing with Sebastian in the middle of the ballroom. His carmine eyes watched the past through emotionless eyes as the past morphed and moved like water. The duo's moves were like fans of water in the air, sliding through the air with a gentle breeze.

Sebastian felt his heart began to crack as the past moved on, to Ciel disappearing through the doorway before it all shattered like glass into the air, crashing to the floor.

Sebastian felt a cold feeling growing in his chest as he moved on, ignoring what had happen in the old ballroom. He moved quickly up the stairs, gripping the stairwell's walls as he jogged. His other hand gripped the lantern in his hand and he shivered a bit as he was warmed up some.

He blew the light out in the lantern, deciding to past the time to refill the oil in it. He went to his office, remembering he had left some lantern oil in there, along with his gloves.

Sebastian opened his office door, his eyes down casted but shot up when he realized someone else was in there.

A Cheshire smile wrapped around shiny plump lips as thighs were spread a bit, showing off the purple undergarments that were blocked by black stockings.

Sebastian felt sick. It wasn't that this scene was unattractive, it was the fact Ciel wasn't the one doing it. He frowned deeply, his eyes casting to the side.

"Princess Alexa, please do return to your room. I do not wish to deal with such things this evening. " Sebastian said, holding his head as a headache began to steadily grow.

Eyes of green widen at the words and a frown wrapped her cute face up. She hopped off the desk, going over to Sebastian and rubbed his shoulders, grinning.

"Come on, your majesty~" she tempted, pushing her warm hands under his coat. "Let me make you feel all better~" she cooed, giggling as her emerald eyes shined with mischief.

"Princess Alexa, stop. " Sebastian said, pulling her hands off him by her wrists, pushing her back a bit. "I am very stressed and do not want anything to do with this. Go to bed." he pushed her into the hallway and shut the door before a retort could leave her lips.

Sebastian pressed his head against the door, ignoring the angry words behind it. He slide the lock into place and sighed loudly.

Sebastian moved to his desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a silver canister. He began to take parts off his lantern, while opening the silver canister. He poured the oil into the lantern, keeping a steady hand.

His mind drifted back to Ciel and he bit his lip. He pulled the canister back, shutting it tightly before putting his lantern back together. He put the canister back in the drawer and searched through the drawers for his gloves.

He found a pair of black gloves on the second drawer and tugged them on.

He buttoned up his coat more so, rubbing his hands together before sighing loudly and heading back out the door to go outside again.

He would find Ciel, he promised himself. Before winter comes.

* * *

**Author's Corner. **

**Heeyyy...lovely chapter right?**

**Ciel:...**

**Sebstian: ...**

**Ciel: Fuck. You**

**Hahaha, AHHHH been waiting for that all chapter!**

**ARGH, ITS SUNDAY, I SHOULD BE SLEEPING BUT I WANT TO UPLOAD! **

**Ciel: -slaps with a can- stop drinking Red bull at 2 Am**

**Fudge you. Anyway, proceed with the hatemail, the love mail, the likemail, the eeeehhhmail, the wtfmail, any mailings welcome!**

**Ive gotten to the point in Pandora I can guess 85% of the songs that play that I can guess what they are before the vocals start and get it right! **

**I need some music suggestions. I'm mostly looking for songs that would describe Ciel and Sebastian's relationship. Any kind but preferably that king. I want music suggestions! That's what I want...no I want cookies. **

**-hugs my readers- I love you guys!**

**Leave me a review, my kittens!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


	7. A Melody of a Memory

**WHAT?! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! THIS IS MADNESS!**

**Sebastian: Madness?**

**Ciel: No...THIS. IS. YAOI! -smacks Grell in the face with a Yaoi paddle- BITCH!**

**... **

**Alright then. Anyway, I actually wrote this chapter right after I finished the last chapter and I never uploaded the other chapter. Till, like...2 am. I didn't go to sleep till like three or four. That's a full night of sleep for me!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**Read and Review my kittens~!**

* * *

The water lapped at the lithe body, keeping it soaked and cold in the dawning day. The body was soaked to the bone, half in the water and the other half on land. Lips were blue and skin was a pasty white. Hair of teal was frozen with frost in some places.

Something shuffled in the forest area. A man came from the forest, wielding a knife and a cross-bow on his back. He shuffled over to the body, inspecting it. His hands ran over the pale arms, feeling how cold they were. He smiled, hearing a murmur from the body. He felt through pockets, searching, searching for something to take.

He caught sight of the blue ring adoring his thumb and he smiled. He reached over to pluck it from the hand before he slumped backwards, an arrow lodged in his head.

Another being emerged from the woods, going over to the river side. He yanked the arrow from the stranger's head and taking his knife and cross-bow from him. He looked upon the small, almost dead body of the teenager.

He sighed in sadness.

The boy suddenly twitched, a soft moan coming from his blue, bruised lips. The man's brown eyes wide and he put the items away in his knapsack and picked the ice-cold boy up in bridal style. He wrapped his coat around the wet child before jogging from the scene, disappearing deeper into the foggy woods.

* * *

Sebastian scribbled on the desk on some papers frantically. His eyes looked over the other documents, a frown becoming a permanent stain on his perfect face.

"Alright, Prince. According to my research of Ciel's body state-" Pure said as he fazed through the door before cutting himself off. "Whoa, did you go to bed last night?"

"No, I stayed out all night looking for Ciel. " Sebastian sighed, running his hands over his face slowly.

"Prince, that's not healthy! " Pure said, frowning deeply with a slight trace of worry.

"Tch, don't worry about me. I've pulled a few no sleep days. I'll be fine. Now, your so called research?" Sebastian said, waving his hand. Pure frowned deeper, clearly unconvinced.

He fixed his kimono, ruffling his white hair before speaking.

"Well, due to Ciel's body state, I'd say Ciel would be about twenty to twenty-five miles from the castle by now. "

"If he walked. " Sebastian put in.

"Ciel, according to Alois and Bard's accounts, can't drive carriages. The most he can do is ride a horse very slowly. He's terrified of them. "

"He could've been driven. " Pure shook his head.

"All servants and maids are accounted for. Mey-Rin and Finni are working at the mansion, Elizabeth is half way across the kingdom. No one could've driven him unless he got someone off the street and I believe Ciel is smarter than that." Pure said slowly.

"So he did run?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. "

"But which way?" Sebastian pressured with a sigh.

"The direction he would've gone if he were upset would've been straight from the maze. When I inspected the area around the maze, I did notice his footprints running from the maze before a large patch of dirt was mused as if he had fallen. " Pure explained slowly. "Then they continued at a slower walk..."

"To where?"

"To the road. The road was used too by the time I got there so there was no way I couldn't distinguish his foot prints. So..." Pure trailed off, looking at the ground.

"So, he's still in the kingdom. " Sebastian finished.

"He should be. " Pure said confidently.

Sebastian slowly stood up, walking around his desk, going by the window. He shuffled into a pair of boots.

"Then I'll go out and look for him. " Sebastian said.

"What? Prince, you are in no form to be going out!" Pure said. "You didn't go to sleep last night! Your senses will be too dull to even comprehend if he was in front of you. Dark and I will go look for him. "

"Hehe, it's fine. I'm not even sleepy. I think Ciel would rather me finding him than one of you two anyway. " Sebastian said, pulling on his trench coat and wrapping a red scarf around his neck.

"But-!" "Look, you two can look if you want. The more out looking for him, the more likely we'll find him. And the sooner, the better. It's going to be winter soon and I doubt he has a form of heat to protect him the cruel weather. " Sebastian said, pulling on a handsome pair of black gloves.

"...alright. When the bells tolls for seven, be back at the castle, alright?" Sebastian nodded and Pure faded away into a white mist.

Sebastian's eyes erupted from behind his bangs, glowing a soft mist of red over his pale cheek bones.

Sebastian opened his office door before almost running into someone.

"Father, what is it?" Sebastian asked, blinking at the man before him. His father dropped his hand from it's knocking position and sighed.

"I think we need to talk about engagement. " the King said. Sebastian blinked again and frowned.

"Father, now is the worst time for this talk. We can talk later. " Sebastian said, shutting in his eyes in annoyance.

"My son, you don't understand. I'm getting close to an age I can give the kingdom to you. You need to take over soon. " The King said sternly.

"Father, please. I understand just fine. I'm too busy to be discussing these things, alright? We can finish this discussion when I find-" " Sebastian, why on earth are you so busy?" His Father pursed, interrupting his son completely.

"Let me finish. We can finish this discussion when I find Ciel. " Sebastian said, his tone hardening.

The King's eyes widen at that and he took a step back.

"What...what do you mean when you find Ciel? Where has he gone?"  
A look of guilt crossed Sebastian's features as his eyes flowed to the floor. "No, Sebastian...my son, tell me you didn't upset the poor boy. "

"...I never meant to. I just.." Sebastian said before his voice turned soft. His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian. The boy is still raw from his experiences with Angela. He stayed strong through it but now that she is no longer a threat, he's lowered his guard and is now trying to get over it. I can see it when ever I see him that it still hurts. He may not ever get over it. " The King said softly, getting Sebastian to look at him.

"He will. I know it. He's very strong, he just needs time. I was angry when I spoke to him and I pushed accusations that shouldn't of been made. " Sebastian said, his guilt riding up on his face.

"...you need to make this right. Before winter. " The King said sternly.

"I will, I promise. " Sebastian said firmly. He brushed past his father without another word, going down flights of stairs.

* * *

_Ciel ran through the snow, laughing. He ran around the corner, pressing his back against it. He bent down, scooping snow into his hand into a firm ball and peeked around the corner._

_He launched it at the approaching figure. The taller figure had darker teal hair and brown eyes. He laughed as he brushed snow off his chest._

_"Oh, you're going to get it, Ciel!" Ciel squealed in response and ran as fast as his little legs could go._

_He rounded behind a tree before gasping._

_"Alois, you scared me!" Ciel laughed. Alois glanced at him and waved his hand to make him be quiet._

_Ciel nodded and squatted down next to him. Alois smiled at him, rolling his lightning blue eyes as he fixed his knitted cap._

_"GOTCHA YA RASCALS!" Ciel and Alois screamed as they were covered with mountains of snow. Bard and Vincent stood on either side of the tree with empty buckets. Ciel quickly scooped up snow, wrapping it into two balls and handed one to Alois. Ciel shot one at Bard's face and Alois at Vincent's before they scampered off._

_Ciel shot in a different direction than Alois, shooting around a corner._

_"Lizzy!" He gasped,freezing on the spot. She jumped, wearing a white and purple furry dress._

_"Ciella, you scared me!" She gasped. Ciel laughed before hushing by pressing a finger against her lips and grabbing her light purple gloved hand._

_"Follow me!" He whispered harshly and began dragging her through the snow. She hastily followed him, unable to choke out a response. Ciel stopped in front of a group of bushed, lifting a few branches and signaled her to crawl in. She nodded, going under the bushes._

_Ciel followed closely behind her, fixing the bushes as he went. They pressed their backs against the stones of the brick house._

_"Huff-huff.." Ciel panted. He glanced at Elizabeth who was shaking._

_"Cold?" He asked. She nodded, wringing her hands. He scooted closer to her, putting his wool gloved hands over hers._

_"Here.. Let me help. " he said softly, shooting her a big smile she smiled, her face flushing red. He unwrapped his grey scarf and wrapped in around her neck._

_"Sorry it doesn't match your pretty dress but that's all I got that might help. " Ciel said, returning his hands over hers. "You're really pretty, Lizzy. " Elizabeth smiled, blushing darker._

_"T-Thanks!" She giggled. Puffs of hot air came from both of their mouths, both shivering as they sat. Suddenly, the bushes were ripped open and Elizabeth was grabbed from Ciel's hands._

_"Lizzy!" Ciel said, scuffling after her._

_"Where have you been, child?!" A female voice yelled out. Ciel blinked as he crawled from the bushes. A blurred image was given._

_"I-I was playing with Ciel a-and.." Elizabeth said._

_"I told you, girls do not play outside! They need to stay inside and learn manners!" Ciel jumped forward, pushing Elizabeth back a bit._

_"It's my fault. She came out to look at the snow and I was running from Daddy and Bard and wanted her to join in playing. I'm sorry. " Ciel said, his face turning to the ground._

_"Hmph, you should be. Elizabeth is a lady, not one of your male friends you can pull and drag along. " the blurred female image said._

_"What's wrong?" Vincent came forward from around the house and walked over._

_"Vincent, your son thought it was okay to pull and play with Elizabeth like she was one of the boys. I thought he had more manners. " She huffed angrily._

_"Oh, calm down. If Elizabeth wants to play, she can play. Ciel just thought she would've wanted to play. " Vincent laughed, waving it off._

_"B-but-" "Lizzy, would you like to play with us?" Vincent asked the girl._

_"R-Really? I can play too?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening._

_"Of course, Lizzy!" Ciel said instead, turning to the girl with a large smile. "It'll be fun!"_

_"Fine, if you want to catch a cold, then I won't stop you!" The blurry image stormed off._

_"U-uh...maybe it's not a good idea.." Elizabeth said softly._

_"It's fine! Daddy will get her to come around, right Daddy?" Vincent laughed, patting Ciel's head._

_"I do have that effect on the ladies.." He chuckled. "Now, let's find your broth- HEY!" The back of his head was shot with a ball of snow. Ciel was hit in the side of his head, which knocked him to the ground._

_"ALOIS, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! " Vincent shouted, rolling up a ball of snow and launching at the giggling blond who ran off._

_"Let's get him, Lizzy!" Ciel said, wiping the snow off his head and grabbing the girl's hand._

_"O-okay!" Elizabeth laughed, her hand tightening and closing around Ciel's small hand. "We're gonna get you, Alois!"_

_"You shall never defeat the great and powerful, Alois Phantomhive!" Alois howled with his laughter, it echoing across the area. Snow was made acquainted with Alois's face._

_"Oh really, little boy?" Bard said, casually tossing a tennis ball sized snowball in his hand as a cigarette rested in his mouth. He grinned as he reared his arm back, smacking Alois in the face again with another snowball._

_Ciel stopped, packing snow into a ball and launching one at Bard, who effortlessly dodged. He then turned on Elizabeth, dropping a bunch of loose snow on her head._

_"Ah! Ciel! It's so cold!" She cried out, trying to shake the snow out of her blond pigtails._

_"Well no dip, dummy! It's snow!" Alois shouted, packing a snowball and launching it at Bard who fell backwards at the force. "Bull eyes!"_

_"You're gonna pay for that little boy!" Bard yelled, running after the scampering purple wearing boy. Ciel bended down, gathering snow into his hand before he was grabbed by his tiny waist and thrown into the air._

_"D-Daddy, don't drop me!" Ciel screamed as he was dropped into a pair of strong arms._

_"Now why would I drop my little munchkin? Of course...I would. " he dropped Ciel into a pile of snow before going after the boy who squealed loudly as the snow made contact with his face._

_"Lunch time!" A female voice called out._

_"Yay, lunch!" Elizabeth laugh, shooting a snowball at Vincent before scampering off for the house. Everyone followed after her, going to the dining room._

_"I hope you like spaghetti!" A voice said as she entered the room. The image of her was blurred before flashing into a woman with long blond hair and big blue eyes like Ciel's own blue eyes._

_"Mommy's spaghetti is the best in the whole world!" Ciel said as he peeled off his winter clothing._

_"Ah, Miss Rachel, I could've done lunch. " Bard said, peeling off his coat._

_"It's not a problem. As my mother always said, 'A woman isn't doing her job right if her boys don't like her cooking!'" Rachel said, giggling._

_"Mommy, can I get seconds?" Alois asked, smiling up at the woman. Rachel smiled, brushing her hand over Alois's hair and giving a tiny pinch on his cheek._

_"If you're still hungry and we have leftovers. " Rachel said, smiling warmly._

_Ciel plopped down, laughing as Elizabeth and Alois sat on either side of him and his father sat at the head. His mother placed plates in front of everyone and sat down next to Vincent._

_Ciel smiled as Bard sat down a little away but was at the table._

_"Let us pray. " Vincent said. Ciel bowed his head, smiling._

_"Dear Father, thank you for the beautiful meal cooked by my gorgeous wife, Rachel, and that she was well enough to do such a thoughtful thing. Thank you for the food we have, the drinks we drink. Thank you for Bard, my right hand man. Thank you for Alois and Elizabeth that gave my son his happiness, his strength and joy. "_

_"Thank you for not letting my son get sick on such a day as this. Thank you for letting me take care of this beautiful family and in your Son's name, please bless this family and keep us safe. And thank you for... For taking care of Ciel. For protecting him, for loving him, for being there for him when we were not there. Bless him and bless his family. In your name, we pray, amen. " his father finished._

_A tear slide down Ciel's cheek and his smile widen even more. His mother nodded to him and he began scarfing down his food._

_After a while, they all went into the living room._

_"Hey, Rachel. Why don't you play us something?" Vincent smiled, pushing the piano's cover up._

_"Oh, alright. I'm still a little rusty though. " Rachel said sitting her self on the piano bench._

A melody drifted from the piano as Vincent stepped in front of Elizabeth.

_"May I have this dance, my lady?" Elizabeth blushed and nodded taking his hand. He put her feet on his own which made her laugh._

_"Wanna dance, Ciel?" Alois asked. Ciel laughed and nodded._

_"I have two left feet but I'll try!" Bard sat down in an armchair, laughing._

_Ciel and Alois began to dance across the room, both mainly watching Vincent and Elizabeth. They really did look like father and daughter._

_Ciel remembered something suddenly and stepped back. He whispered something into Alois's ear who nodded. Ciel ran into another room, coming back with a violin and a lyre._

_"Daddy, mommy!" Alois said. Rachel stopped playing and looked up._

_"Just what are you two planning?" Vincent asked, stepping Elizabeth off his feet. She giggled and ran over to take the lyre from Ciel's hands._

_"You'll see.." Ciel said, putting his instrument to his chin. Alois gently pushed Rachel from the piano seat and sat down in her place._

_Ciel smiled and shared looks with Elizabeth and Alois. They nodded and they began to play together. The melody rolled and lulled and moved like honey over milk and bread. Ciel began to move his violin, the song coming to life._

_Alois's playing was flawless and Elizabeth's was just blessed. Ciel seemed to be moving them together, like he was conducting them and playing at the same time. No words were spoken as Rachel and Vincent looked at each other. Bard smiled, shaking his head._

_They began to dance and Ciel's eyes brightened and exploded with emotion. Tears were blocked by Ciel's eyelids as he slid them close._

'_This is what I wanted. '_

_Vincent and Rachel's dancing was just as flawless as the music. They moved like water and flowed and flew through the room like two birds of a feather._

_'This is what I desired. '_

_Ciel could not see but he could hear. The patter of music, the playing of flawless music. He could smell the fresh smell of cooked food that was now resting full in each of their stomachs. He smelt Bard's cigarette in the air, the familiar clean smells of the house._

_'This is what I...this is what I need.'_

_The song began to fade and Ciel opened his eyes._

_Vincent came over and picked up his son, hugging him._

_"I love you, Ciel. "_

Ciel grunted and moved in the bed, rolling over, his teeth chattering and suing through bluer lips than his eyes.

He mumbled softly, his eyes hidden by soft bangs and shut eyelids. His lips were curled in a smile as he faced the heat of a fire. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Daddy. " he said softly, almost too softly to be heard but the other occupant in the room heard it none the less.

He lit his pipe, stirring and swirling the contents of a pot over a roaring, warm fire.

His eyes moved from behind his bangs, blinking away dust in his eye. Eyes of brown shifted back over to the sleeping figure on the bed.

He smiled.

* * *

**Author's Corner!**

**Plot twist! Ciel was asleep! He was dreaming. Holy fuck. **

**-huggles everyone- must write next chapter. Must write. I love you all so much! I read some of your reviews while I was in the gym and I almost cried, they made me smile so hard. **

**I love you so much! Remember, love songs! Need them! Seriously. I got to have SOMETHING to get the creative juices flowing! Tell me what you think, what you know. Hell, you can ramble if you want, I don't care.**

**IMPORTANT! The song that they were playing was 'Ib Piano+Violin Medley short cover' in case you wanted to listen to it. It's a gorgeous song! **

**-hugs-**

**Leave a review my darlings!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
